Pen Pals
by Portal-girl
Summary: ch22up self-insertion Me & my friends are singers. Our pen pals come to visit. We start a band & become famous. When we're all grown up & married, our kids join the band. We have many adventures.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. Yoshihiro Togashi does. I don't own Sk8er Boi. Avril Lavigne does. I don't own Shonen Jump either.  
  
Notes: If you don't like self-insertion, then don't read this. Also, some of the characters will be a little OOC. In this fic, everyone is 17. I'm basically a Hiei and Kurama fangirl. Me and some of my friends have pen pals in Tokyo. Pairings are: Kurama/OC Kuwabara/OC Hiei/me  
  
Pen Pals  
  
I lay in the grass, watching the night sky. The stars weren't out yet, but I didn't care. I was filled with anger. I slowly became absorbed in my thoughts. My former boyfriend Jason had said that I was obsessed with Hiei. Just because I can act like Hiei, doesn't mean that I'm obsessed. I was a fangirl, but I wasn't obsessed. I had dumped him then and there.  
I was brought back to reality by the YYH theme song. I answered my cell phone. "Hello," I said. "Konnichiwa!" It was my friend Kelly. "Hey Kelly," I said, "What's up?" "The ceiling," my friend answered, "And my pen pal is coming to visit," "Cool," I said, "I can't wait to meet him," "I just had to tell you!" Kelly said enthusiastically. "Well," I said, "I gotta go. Ja ne!" "Sayonara!" I put away my phone and went to the mailbox. There was a letter from my pen pal.  
  
I ran into my room and tore open the envelope. My anger was completely forgotten. I couldn't wait to see what my pen pal had written.  
  
Dear Jessica, I'm sorry I haven't written in so long. I was busy. Good news. I'm coming to visit! I can't wait to finally meet you face to face. I'll be going to school with you for a while. I'll see you tomorrow.  
Hiei  
  
I immediately called Kelly and told her my penpal was coming to visit too. I decided to get dressed. I put on a black tank top that said 'Bite Me!' in silver cursive, a black miniskirt with flame designs on the bottom, knee-high black boots, and my ruby necklace. The necklace looked exactly like a red tear gem. I looked myself over in the mirror for several minutes. Then I decided to read Shonen Jump till my pen pal arrived.  
  
The doorbell rang. I raced down the stairs and answered the door. A guy with black hair and crimson eyes was standing there. He was no taller than me. He looked exactly like the character Hiei. "Are you Jessica?" he asked me. "Who wants to know?" I retorted. "Hiei Jaganshi," the guy told me. "I'm Jessica," I said as I showed him in. Hiei followed me up the stairs to my room. "Do you have a place to stay?" I asked. Hiei shook his head. "You can stay in the spare bedroom," I told him, "I'll show it to you later. Right now, we've gotta go meet Kelly and Sam at the park,"  
  
"Konnichiwa!" said Kelly as she saw me and Hiei approaching. Kelly had light brown hair exactly like mine, and her eyes were hazel. "Konnichiwa!" called Sam. Sam had platinum blond hair and deep brown eyes. "Hey guys," I said, "This is my pen pal Hiei," "Hey," said Kelly, "This is my pen pal Kurama," I couldn't sense any nervousness within Kurama. My jaw dropped. They weren't wanna-be's. They were the real deal. "And this is my pen pal," said Sam, "Kuwabara," "What's Shorty doing here?" Kuwabara yelled. "I'm visiting my pen pal," Hiei replied. "Let's go get some sweet snow!" I said before they decided to kill each other.  
  
Hiei and I were practically inhaling the ice cream. "Is you're friend always like that?" Kurama asked Kelly. Kelly nodded. I gave her the death glare and continued with my ice cream.  
  
I stared longingly at the outfit in the window. Kelly shook her head. "You're a lost cause," she said. "I wish I could buy it," I said. It was a black t-shirt that said '99% demon 1% angel' in red and gold letters, and black jeans with flame patterns on the sides. Then someone took the outfit out of the window. I sighed and turned away. "Now I'll never be able to get that outfit," I said. "Don't be so sure about that," I turned to face Hiei. He handed me a medium-sized package. In the box, were the outfit I had seen in the window, and a flame pendant. "I hugged Hiei tightly. "Thank you so much," I said. Kuwabara and Sam were laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked. Sam pointed to Hiei, who was bright red. I smiled as we left for the park.  
  
Hiei and I were sitting on the park bench. Sam and Kuwabara were in the sandbox. Kelly and Kurama were sitting on the swings. "Hey Hiei," I said, "Why are you being so nice to me?" "You're my pen pal," was his reply. "Tell me the truth," I said. I could see right through a lie. "Fine," Hiei said, " I like you," I smiled.  
  
"He's totally wrong for you!" cried Sam. "Sk8er Boi," I said. Sam, Kelly, and I began to sing.  
  
'He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell  
  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
Five years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
  
She turns on T.V.  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl, but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck, that boys mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
See the man that he could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each other's world  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see ya later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About the girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see ya later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About the girl you used to know'  
  
"Do you know the message in that song?" I asked after we were done singing. "No," said Sam. "Well I do," I told her, "This might be my only chance. If I don't take that chance, I'll end up regretting it," "I see," said Sam. "I don't care what he's like," said Kelly, "If Jessica wants to be with him, I don't mind," "Thanks Kelly," I said, "You always make me feel better," I hugged my friend. "You guys had better get going," I told them, "We have school tomorrow," "Sayonara," said Sam. "Ja ne!" said Kelly. "Ja ne guys!" I said as my two best friends left. Then Hiei walked in. "What was that song you were singing?" he asked. "It's called Sk8er Boi," I told him. "You and your friends should start a band," Hiei said. "We don't have any instruments," I said, "Me and Kelly can play guitar, and Sam is good with drums," "You don't need instruments," Hiei said. He held up two tickets to Karaoke Pop. "How did you get those?" I asked. "Kurama bought six of them," Hiei replied, "Would you like to go to the concert with me?" "Are you asking me out?" I asked. Hiei nodded. "Sure," I said.  
  
A/N: I hope you guys like it so far. I worked hard on this story. R/R and tell me what you think. Ja ne! 


	2. The Concert

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, or any of the songs used in this fic.  
  
Notes: If you hate self-insertion or OOCness, then don't read this fic. Flames will not be accepted. Helpful criticism will be welcomed. And about Karaoke Pop, I made it up. It's a big karaoke concert. Let's get started shall we?  
  
Pen Pals 2: The Concert  
  
I put on the outfit Hiei had bought for me. I wanted to look my best for Karaoke Pop. I put on the flame pendant and looked at myself in the mirror. "This will be a night to remember," I told myself. Then Hiei walked in. He was wearing his usual attire. "Ready to go?" he asked me. "I was born ready," I said.  
  
We met the others at the concert. "You'll never guess what happened after you two left," I told Kelly and Sam, "Hiei heard us singing and he thinks we're great. He thinks we should start a band," "Kurama heard me singing this morning and said the same thing!" cried Kelly. "What song are we gonna sing?" asked Sam. "Sk8er Boi," said Hiei. We all agreed on Sk8er Boi.  
  
It was our turn to sing. Sam walked over to the drums. Kelly and I picked up guitars. Before we started the song, I pulled Hiei on stage. Kelly and Sam pulled up Kurama and Kuwabara. "I'm Kelly and I dedicate this song to my pen pal Kurama!" "I'm Sam and I dedicate this song to Kuwabara!" "I'm Kurama and I dedicate this song to my friends in Tokyo!" "I'm Kuwabara and I dedicate this song to Yukina and Sam!" "I'm Hiei and I dedicate this song to Jessica!" "I'm Jessica and I dedicate this song to Hiei and all my friends and family!" Kuwabara sat at the keyboard. Kurama and Hiei picked up the other two guitars. We all began to sing.  
  
'He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell  
  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
Five years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
  
She turns on T.V.  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl, but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck, that boys mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
See the man this boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each other's world  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see ya later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About the girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see ya later boy  
  
I'll be back stage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About the girl you used to know'  
  
Everyone applauded loudly. Hiei hugged me tightly. "I told you that you were good!" he said. A young lady walked up to us. "I represent the Ani record company," she said, "How would you like a thirty year record contract?" "We'll do it!" Kelly, Sam, and I chorused. We all signed the contract. "We'll get your instruments before your first concert," the lady told us. She handed me a card. "Call me if you need anything," I handed her a piece of paper with my number on it. "Let us now when our first concert is," I said. We went to the ice cream parlor to celebrate.  
  
"I don't believe it!" cried Kelly. "And it's all thanks to Hiei and Kurama," I said. Hiei and I shared a friendly hug. When I broke away, Hiei put his arm over my shoulders. "I love you," he said. "I love you too," I told him. "Jessica," Sam said, "Don't ever turn him down," We all laughed.  
  
I looked over my copy of the contract once more. I couldn't wait to show it to my other friends. I changed into a pair of shorts and a large white t-shirt that said 'Don't Hate Me Because I'm Beautiful' in red cursive. I sat down on my bed. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. Hiei walked in. "Hey Hiei," I said, "What's up?" He sat down next to me. He put his arms around me. 'He's acting so strange,' I thought. He leaned over and I felt his lips against mine. I was shocked. He broke away. "Why did you just do that?" I asked. "Because I love you," Hiei said as he kissed me again. This time, I broke away. "Don't' you think it's a little soon?" I asked. Hiei shook his head. I smirked. "You're impossible," I said.  
  
I woke up early. I put on my 99% demon 1% angel shirt, my black flame jeans, my black sneakers, and my flame pendant. Hiei walked in. He put his arms around my waist. "Don't even think about it," I said teasingly. Then we left for school.  
  
It was lunch. Hiei and I got our food and sat down. Kelly and Kurama appeared shortly after. "Where's Chris?" I asked. Kelly shrugged. Sam and Kuwabara came and sat down with us. "Have you seen the others?" I asked Sam. She shook hr head. I sighed and began to eat. "Hey Jess," A boy with brown hair sat down next to me. "Hey Chris," I said. Hiei growled. "Be nice Hiei," I said. "Who are your friends?" Chris asked. "This is Hiei," I said. "This is Kurama," said Kelly. "And this is Kuwabara," said Sam. "Nice to meet you guys," said Chris. Hiei glared at him. My friend BreAnna sat down. "Hey Jessica," she said, "Hey Chris," "Hey BreAnna," I said, "This is Hiei," Hiei put his arm around me protectively. "Is he your new boyfriend?" asked BreAnna. "Not yet," I said. "Did you guys see Karaoke Pop last night?" asked Chris. We all nodded. "Did you see all of it?" asked BreAnna. We nodded again. "Who was the last singing group?" asked Chris. I grinned. "We were," I said. Kelly and Sam nodded. "How did you get tickets?" asked BreAnna. "Kurama bought them," said Kelly. "Guess what else happened," I said. "What?" asked Chris. I handed him my copy of the contract. He read it and b=passed it to BreAnna. BreAnna read it and passed it back to me. "Promise us one thing," she said, "Promise you'll never forget us," "I promise," I said. Then my cell phone began to ring. "Hello," I said. "We have your instruments," It was that lady again. "Your first concert is this Friday at the park," she said, "We'll send over the instruments and comp tickets right away," "Thanks," I said. I put away my cell phone. "Our instruments are on the way," I said, "The first concert is Friday afternoon at the park," We finished eating just as the bell rang.  
  
I hope you liked that chapter. In the next chapter, the group sings some more songs. I'll post it as soon as I can. Ja mata! 


	3. Famous

Disclaimer: I own Sam, Kelly, and me.  
  
Notes: More songs! Yay! I got the lyrics from www.lyricscity.com.  
  
Pen Pals 3: Famous  
  
It was Friday. We were waiting backstage. I felt Hiei kiss my cheek. I turned around. "Hey Hiei," I said. Chris walked up. "Hey Jess," he said, "Break a leg tonight," "Thanks," I said. Hiei growled. "Don't worry Hiei," Chris told the fire demon, "Jess is all yours," I rolled my eyes as Chris left. BreAnna ran up to me. "I just wanted to wish you guys good luck," she said. "Thanks," I said as BreAnna left. "Let's go Hiei," I said.  
  
We took our places on the stage. Sam took the mic first. "I'm Sam, and this song is for my big brother who taught me to play guitar!" "I'm Kuwabara, and this is for my teammates!" "I'm Kelly, and this song is for my first love!" "I'm Kurama, and this song is for my former partner!" "I'm Jessica, and this song is for Kelly, Sam, Jason, and Hiei!" "I'm Hiei, and this song is for Jessica and my teammates!" "We are the Demonic Angels!" we chorused. We began to sing.  
  
'Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead  
  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
  
So much to do so much to see  
  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
  
You'll never know if you don't go  
  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on, get paid  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
  
It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
  
You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older  
  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
  
My worlds on fire how about yours  
  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored  
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on, get paid  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on, get paid  
  
And all that glitters in gold  
  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
  
Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas  
  
I need to get myself away from this place  
  
I said yep what a concept  
  
I could use a little fuel myself  
  
And we could all use a little change  
  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
  
So much to do so much to see  
  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
  
You'll never know if you don't go  
  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on, get paid  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shooting stars break the mold'  
  
After a while, we only had two more songs to sing. We began once more.  
  
'Chill out  
  
What you yellin for?  
  
Lay back  
  
It's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
I like you the way you are  
  
When we're drivin in your car  
  
And you're talking to me one-on-one  
  
But you become  
  
Somebody else  
  
Round everyone else  
  
Watchin your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You tryin to be cool  
  
You look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
  
Gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
You fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turnin into  
  
Honestly, you promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no  
  
You come over unannounced  
  
Dressed up like you're somethin else  
  
Where you are ain't where it's at you see  
  
You're makin me  
  
Laugh out  
  
When you strike a pose  
  
Take off  
  
All your preppy clothes  
  
You know  
  
You're not foolin anyone  
  
When you become  
  
Somebody else  
  
Round everyone else  
  
Watchin your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You tryin to be cool  
  
You look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
  
Gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turnin into  
  
Honestly you promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no (no no no)  
  
No no (no no no)  
  
No no (no no no)  
  
No no  
  
Chill out  
  
What you yellin for  
  
Lay back  
  
It's all been done before  
  
And if you could only let it be  
  
You will see  
  
Somebody else  
  
Round everyone else  
  
Watchin your back  
  
Like you can't relax  
  
You tryin to be cool  
  
You look like a fool to me  
  
Tell me  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?  
  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
  
Gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turnin into  
  
Honestly, you promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated? (yeah yeah)  
  
I see the way you're actin like you're somebody else  
  
Gets me frustrated  
  
Life's like this you  
  
And you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get  
  
And you turnin into  
  
Honestly, you promised me  
  
I'm never gonna find you fake it  
  
No no no'  
  
The applause was deafening. "We'll sing one more song!" I said into the mic, "You choose!" We heard the audience chanting Sk8er Boi. "Sk8er Boi it is!" cried Kelly.  
  
'He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell  
  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
Five years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
  
She turns on T.V.  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see ya later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl, but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck, that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
See the man this boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each other's world  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About the girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About the girl you used to know'  
  
We were greeted with more deafening applause. We were famous. And it all started with one song. Hiei kissed me. When he broke away, he kept his arm over my shoulders. I smiled.  
  
"We're going on a world tour!?!" asked Kuwabara. "All right!" cried Sam. "That means we'll get to visit Tokyo!" Said Kelly "That means we'll get to see our other friends!" said Kurama. "And," I said, "We leave on Monday!" We all cheered. We were going on a world tour. And what made it better was the fact that we could bring people with us. I invited BreAnna and Chris. Hiei wasn't happy about it.  
  
It was Monday. We said goodbye to all our friends as the van drove away. I sat next to Hiei. "Hey," I said. "Why did you have to bring Chris?" Hiei asked me. "Cause he's my friend," I said, "And when we get to Tokyo, we'll pick up your other friends,"  
  
A/N: I hope you liked that chapter. It took me a while to write it. Anyway, If you have any song suggestions for the tour, tell me in your e-mail. I might edit some songs though. R/R! Ja ne! 


	4. World Tour

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of the songs I use.  
  
Notes: My friend Cynthia helped me with this chapter. She told me that the characters should have to write their own song within six months or their career was toast. She also thought up the solution to their problem. So I dedicate this chapter to my good friend Cynthia.  
  
Pen Pals 4: World Tour  
  
The van stopped. We were in London. We got the instruments and went to set up. I was working on setting up the microphones, when Hiei grabbed me from behind. "What are you doing?" I asked. "What do you think?" Hiei said as he turned me around. "I'm busy right now," I told him. Chris walked up. Hiei growled. "Hiei," I said, "Chris shouldn't be a threat," Hiei ignored me. "You guys ready?" Chris asked. I nodded. "Great," he said, "Cause the others are waiting for you backstage," Hiei and I went to meet the others.  
  
"We need some new material," said Sam. "But none of us are creative," Kelly complained. "What's going on?" I asked. "We have to make up our own song within six months or our musical career is toast," said Kurama. "We'll worry about that after the concert," I said, "We're on in less than five minutes,"  
  
After the concert, we got to work. "What kind of song do we want?" asked Sam. "A love song!" said Kuwabara. "Something fun!" said Kelly. "Something with a good message," said Kurama. "I think," said BreAnna, "That you should combine those ideas," "Great!" I said. "I know what it'll be about," said Sam with an evil smirk, "Jessica and Hiei!" I gave Sam the death glare. "I've got a better idea," said Hiei, "A song about never giving up," "That's a good idea," I said. We got to work on the lyrics immediately.  
  
We had already left Scotland. We had visited Loch Ness. Hiei and Kuwabara actually ate the haggis (sheep innards). Then Kurama and I told them what it was. Kuwabara got sick. Hiei got more.  
  
We landed in Paris. We were performing in front of the Eiffel Tower. After the performance, we went site seeing. We saw Notre Dame, the Pantheon, and the Arc de Triomphe. Then we left for Beijing, China.  
  
We had just arrived in Beijing. We only had five months left and we hadn't thought of anything. After the concert, we left for Tokyo.  
  
AN: Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one will be a lot longer. Anyway, I still need song suggestions for the next performance. R/R and tell me what you think. Ja mata! 


	5. Tokyo

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or any songs I use. Do I have to repeat myself?  
  
Pen Pals 5: Tokyo  
  
We followed Hiei and Kurama to an apartment. Kurama rang the doorbell. Yusuke answered. He stared at us. "Hey guys!" he said, "Who are your friends?" "This is Sam, Kelly, Jessica, BreAnna, and Chris," said Kurama. "We came to see if you guys wanted to finish the tour with us," said Sam. Kayko and Botan came to the door. "What's going on?" asked Botan. "Hello everyone," said Kayko. They invited us in. I looked around. The floor was covered with trash. "Reminds me of my house," I said with a smile. Hiei sat next to me and put his arm over my shoulder. Yusuke snickered. "Don't say anything," I said. "Why are you guys here?" asked Yusuke. "Like we said before," said Kelly, "We want you guys to come on tour with us," "I'd love to!" cried Kayko and Botan simultaneously. "Definitely!" said Yusuke. Then Koenma popped up. "Are you gonna come too?" asked Sam. Koenma nodded. "I always wanted to see the world," he said. "Our concert is tonight at seven at the Tokyo Dome," I said, "You guys think you can handle backstage passes?" They all nodded and I passed out the passes. "We gotta go find Shizuru and Yukina," said Kuwabara, "See you guys tonight," "Ja!" I said as we left.  
  
We were at Kuwabara's house. We went inside and saw Shizuru. "Hey sis!" said Kuwabara. "Wanna come to the concert tonight?" asked Kurama as he handed her a backstage pass. "Sure," said Shizuru. Then we left for Genkai's temple.  
  
We walked inside. "Hey Yukina!" said Kuwabara. Yukina appeared in the doorway. "Hello Kuzama," she said. We were all introduced and Yukina agreed to come to the concert.  
  
After the performance, we were all backstage. "We still have to make up a song in four and a half months," Kelly reminded us. "We'll have to work harder then," said Kurama. "We're leaving for Hawaii in two weeks," I said. Hiei growled as Chris and the others appeared. "What's up with Hiei?" asked Koenma. "He doesn't like Chris," BreAnna said. "He's protecting his girlfriend," said Sam. "Shut up!" I said, "I don't have a boyfriend yet!" Hiei dragged me away from the others. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I smiled. "Sure," I said. We walked back to the others. "Forget what I said about not having a boyfriend," I told them. Yusuke, Koenma, Kuwabara, and Sam started laughing.  
  
"So where are we gonna stay?" asked Kelly. "You could stay at my house," offered Kurama. "Thanks," said Kelly. "And the rest of us?" asked Sam. "You and BreAnna can stay at my place," said Kuwabara. "Chris can stay with me," said Yusuke. "You can stay at Genkai's temple," said Yukina. "Sure," I said. "Is Hiei gonna stay there too?" asked Yusuke. Hiei nodded.  
  
I sat by the window, looking out at the stars. We were running out of time. "What are we gonna do?" I said to myself. Hiei sat down next to me. "Hey," I said. "Something wrong?" Hiei asked. "I'm worried that we aren't gonna make the deadline," I told him. He hugged me. "We'll make it," he said, "I promise,"  
  
We were preparing to leave Tokyo. I left the others and went to the park. I needed some time to think. We only had four months left and we still hadn't thought of anything. I got up and started to wander around town. An eerie wind was blowing. "It's not safe to be out by yourself at this hour," I turned to face Jin. "Are you looking for Yusuke?" I asked. Jin nodded. "Follow me," I said.  
  
"Why is Jin here?" asked Botan. "He followed me home," I said with a smile. "Hey Jin," said Yusuke. I walked over to Hiei. "Are we ready to leave?" I asked Hiei nodded. "Hey Jin," I said, "Wanna come on the tour with us?" "Why not?" said Jin.  
  
AN: Hey people! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And I'm sorry if it's kinda messed up. I'm trying to break out of writers block. Are they gonna write a song before the deadline? Only time will tell. And the clock is ticking. R/R please! Ja mata! 


	6. The Next Big Concert

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any songs I use.  
  
Notes: I would like to thank AmorithLilac for the suggesting 'Going Under' and 'Bring Me To Life' by Evanescence, 'Girls and Boys' by Good Charlotte, 'Unwanted' by Avril Lavigne, and 'Addicted' by Simple Plan. Hope you all enjoy!  
  
Pen Pals 6: The Next Big Concert  
  
We were in Fallbrook, California(AN: I was born in Fallbrook. It's in San Diego county. ^_^) setting up for our next performance. I felt strong arms wrap around my waist. "Hello Hiei," I said. He kissed me gently. I broke away and smiled. Then we heard someone laughing. I turned to see Sam, Kuwabara, Koenma, and Yusuke. "I told you so," said Sam through a fit of giggles. "If you guys wish to stay alive," I warned, "You'll stop laughing now," They immediately shut up. "We only have a month and a half before the deadline," I reminded the others.  
  
We stood on stage. "What are we gonna sing now?" asked Kelly. "How about Girls and Boys?" suggested Sam. We all agreed. The music began.  
  
'Educated with money  
  
He's well dressed not funny  
  
And not much to say in most conversations  
  
But he'll foot the bill in all situations  
  
'Cause he pays for everything  
  
Girls don't like boy, girls like cars and money  
  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
  
Paper or plastic, don't matter she'll have it  
  
Vacations and shopping sprees these are a few of her favorite things  
  
She'll get what she want if she is willing to please  
  
His type of girl always comes with a fee  
  
Hey now there's nothing for free  
  
Girls don't like boy, girls like cars and money  
  
Boys will laugh at girls when they're not funny  
  
And these girls like these boys like these boys, like these boys like these  
  
girls  
  
The girls with the bodies like the boys with Ferraris  
  
Girls don't like boy, girls like cars and money  
  
All of these boys and all of these girls are losing their souls in a material  
  
world'  
  
We finished to a wave of applause. "There's a lot of Good Charlotte fans out there tonight," said Kelly.  
  
'Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50,000 tears I cry  
  
Screaming,  
  
Deceiving,  
  
And bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
....GO AWAY....  
  
Don't want your hand this time  
  
I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom  
  
I dive again  
  
I'm going under (going under)  
  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm, going under  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth that comes out  
  
(I don't know what's real and what's not)  
  
Always confusing the thoughts is my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I dive again  
  
I'm going under (going under)  
  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
  
I've got to break through,  
  
I'm, so go on and scream  
  
Scream at me, so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe  
  
I can't keep going under  
  
I dive again  
  
I'm going under (going under)  
  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
  
I've got to break through,  
  
I'm, going under (going under)  
  
Going under (drowning with you)  
  
I'm going under'  
  
We were greeted by more applause. "Evanescence fans too," said Kuwabara, "Let's sing another one,"  
  
'how can you see into my eyes  
  
like open doors.  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where i've become so numb.  
  
without a soul  
  
my spirit's sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home.  
  
(wake me up.  
  
wake me up inside.  
  
i can't wake up.  
  
wake me up inside.  
  
save me.  
  
call my name and save me from the dark.  
  
wake me up.  
  
bid my blood to run.  
  
i can't wake up.  
  
before i come undone.  
  
save me.  
  
save me from the nothing i've become.)  
  
you can't just leave me.  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life.  
  
bring me to life.  
  
i've been living a lie  
  
there's nothing inside.  
  
bring me to life.  
  
frozen inside without your touch,  
  
without your love, darling.  
  
only you are the life among the dead.  
  
all of this sight  
  
i can't believe i couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark  
  
but you were there in front of me  
  
i've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
  
i've got to open my eyes to everything.  
  
without a thought  
  
without a voice  
  
without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something wrong.  
  
bring me to life.  
  
bring me to life.  
  
i've been living a lie  
  
there's nothing inside.  
  
bring me to life'  
  
There's more Evanescence fans out there than we thought," Sam stated.  
  
'(Let Go)  
  
All they did was walk over  
  
Start off by shaking your hands  
  
That's how it went  
  
I had a smile on my face and I sat up straight  
  
Oh, yeah, yeah  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to show you  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me out  
  
Make me go away  
  
No, I just don't understand why  
  
you won't talk to me  
  
It hurts until I'm wanted for nothing  
  
Don't talk words against me  
  
I wanted to know you  
  
I wanted to show you  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me out  
  
Make me go away  
  
I tried to be long  
  
It didn't seem wrong  
  
My head aches  
  
Its been so long  
  
I write this song  
  
That's what it takes  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me out  
  
Make me go away  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
You don't want me there  
  
You just shut me out  
  
You don't know me  
  
Don't ignore me  
  
If you had your way  
  
You'd just shut me out  
  
Make me go away'  
  
We heard the applause and decided to sing one more song.  
  
'I heard you're doing okay  
  
But I want you to know  
  
I'm a dick  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I can't pretend I don't care  
  
When you don't think about me  
  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
I tried to make you happy but you left anyway  
  
I'm trying to forget that  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
But I want it and I need it  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
Now it's over  
  
Can't forget what you said  
  
And I never wanna do this again  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
Since the day I met you  
  
And after all we've been through  
  
I'm still a dick  
  
I'm addicted to you  
  
I think you know that it's true  
  
I'd run a thousand miles to get you  
  
Do you think I deserve this?  
  
I tried to make you happy  
  
I did all that I could  
  
Just to keep you  
  
But you left anyway  
  
How long will I be waiting?  
  
Until the end of time  
  
I don't know why I'm still waiting  
  
I can't make you mine  
  
Heartbreaker  
  
I'm addicted to you'  
  
We finished to deafening applause. I gave the victory sign. "Yet another successful performance," Kelly said.  
  
AN: I did not read through the songs. But I know there are no swears. I copied the lyrics and pasted them in the fic. So don't expect me to know what's there. I got the lyrics from www.lyriccity.com. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. R/R please. Ja ne! 


	7. The New Song

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any songs. I don't own the beginning of the song 'Not Running Away.' My friend Melissa made up the beginning. I made up the rest.  
  
Notes: This chapter is dedicated to my dear friend, Melissa. Without her, I would be lost. Also dedicated to my E-pen pal, Sasami Jurai(Sasami9876) and my loyal reviewers. You guys are the best.  
  
Pen Pals 7: The New Song  
  
We had exactly one month before the deadline. I walked out of my bedroom and said hello to Kelly and Sam. "Hey Jess," said Sam, "We need your help." "What with?" "We need you to help us find inspiration," said Kelly, "Hiei inspired you to sing, Maybe he can inspire you to write a song." "It's not that easy," I said, "And Hiei didn't inspire me to start singing. He just keeps me from stopping." "Oh," "I gotta go meet Hiei. Ja ne guys!" "Sayonara!" "Ja mata!"  
  
I walked outside. Hiei had told me he would meet me outside. He wasn't there. I started walking. 'Maybe he's at the ice cream parlor,' I thought. I tripped and fell a small mud puddle. I had cut my lip too. "Need a hand?" I looked up and saw Hiei. "Thanks," I said. "Are you going to run away from embarrassment this time?" Hiei asked me. "No," I said, "I'll never run away again." That's when it hit me. "Hiei," I said, "I have found inspiration."  
  
It was the day of our last tour performance. We stood on the stage. "Are you sure they'll like it?" asked Kuwabara. I nodded as we began to play.  
  
'Walkin' out, sayin' hi to my friends Tonight it's gonna be me and you again I walk out the door and then, You aren't there  
  
Just hold me down Now that I've fallen I'm not running away from this again Not running away  
  
I ran outside I was tryin to find you You were not there I was so scared  
  
Just hold me down Now that I've fallen I'm not running away from this again Not running away  
  
I tripped and fell in the mud I cut myself and out dripped blood You reached out and helped me And then you gave me something more  
  
Just hold me down Now that I've fallen I'm not running away from this again Not running away  
  
You are my love You are life I hope you will love me As much as I love you  
  
Just hold me down Now that I've fallen I'm not running away from this again Not running away  
  
Now I know you truly love me I will not run away Never again I will never run from fate again  
  
Just hold me down Now that I've fallen I'm not running away from this again Not running away'  
  
The applause was deafening. I smiled. "The song is called 'Not Running Away,'" I said. Hiei kissed me. I broke away and pointed out the TV cameras. Hiei smirked. He kissed me again. And he made sure the cameras got a good angle. 'I'm gonna kill you for this,' I mentally told Hiei. 'I know,' he said.  
  
I sat in Hiei's lap. "You know I'm gonna kill you for what you did," I reminded him. He smirked. "I know," he said. Kelly and Kurama walked in holding hands. "You are not alone," Kelly told me. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "The boyfriend thing," Kelly said innocently. I smirked. "You guys were bitten," I teased. Kelly, Kurama, and Hiei looked at me like I was crazy. "The love bug," I explained. Hiei squeezed me. "We were bitten in this order," I said, "Hiei, me, Kurama, Kelly," "how did you know?" asked Kelly. "Kurama told me he liked you when we began the tour," I said. Then Sam and Kuwabara walked in. "We need to get some sleep," Sam said, "We have school in the morning,"  
  
AN: Oh my gosh! Seven chapters! Anyways, I need to know if you guys liked the song. R/R please. What is Karasu's mask thingy called? I need to know for the next chapter. Ja mata! 


	8. He Asked You What!

Disclaimer: For the hundredth time, I DO NOT OWN YYH!!!  
  
Notes: I was going to post the original chapter eight, but decided against it. This was going to be chapter nine, but oh well. If you want the original chapter eight, just let me know and I'll send it to you. I'll put a preview thingy for it at the end of this chapter.  
  
Pen Pals 8: He Asked You What!?  
  
"What are you wearing?" asked Kelly. I was wearing an aqua tank top, a black mini-skirt, black high-heeled sandals, and my flame pendant. "Hiei picked it our for me this morning," I explained. "Why did you agree to wear it?" asked Sam.  
  
~*~FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"I will not wear that!" I yelled at Hiei. He was holding a small outfit. "Please?" he gave me the puppy pout. "That doesn't work on me," I said, "And I won't wear that outfit." "Yes you will," said Hiei, "Or else." I froze. I knew what 'or else' meant, and it wouldn't be pretty. Hiei knew what I would and wouldn't do. "You wouldn't!" I said. "Watch me," said Hiei as he began advancing. "I give!" I cried, "I'll wear the stupid outfit." Hiei smirked.  
  
~*~END FLASHBACK~*~  
  
"He almost did it too," I told my friends. "So close, and yet so far," I turned to face Hiei. He put his arms around my waist and kissed me. I broke away and stared at him in amazement. "You wanted to do that?" I asked. Hiei blushed and nodded. "Then you get the Cold Shoulder for a week," I said. Hiei stuck out his lip. "Okay," I said, "three days." Hiei continued to pout. "You know," I said, "If you don't quit pouting like that, a little birdie is gonna come and turd on your lip." We all started laughing. "The Cold Shoulder begins now," I said. Kuwabara grabbed Sam by the arm and dragged her away. They came back five minutes later. A look of shock was plastered on Sam's face. She whispered something to us. "HE ASKED YOU WHAT!?!" we all cried simultaneously. We were so loud that we shattered a few windows. "You heard me right," Sam said. Kuwabara started blushing. Sam was only 17! "I told him to wait until I'm twenty," said Sam. "Good for you," I said. (AN: Things will be a bit fast-paced now. And kinda weird too. You have been warned)  
  
~*~3 years later~*~  
  
'I haven't heard from Kurama, Kuwabara, or Sam for a year now. I'm not sure when they're coming back from Tokyo. Kuwabara and Sam are on their honeymoon. Kurama is visiting his friends. I hope they come back soon. We aren't a group without them.' I put away my journal and went to get the mail. I sifted through the small white envelopes. There was nothing but bills and junkmail. I went inside and got online. I had forty e-mails. "A new record," I said to myself. It was mostly fan mail. There were three letters that caught my eye. 'Hey Jessica! Kuwabara and I will be home in two days! We're bringing home a few presents. I can't wait to see you guys again. Ja ne! ~Sam' The next one was from Kuwabara. 'Hey, Kurama is going to pop the question to Kelly. Don't tell her cause it's gonna be a surprise. See ya!' I laughed. Just like Kuwabara to spill a secret. I read the last e-mail. 'Hey Jessica. I'll be back in three days. Do you know Kelly's favorite color? It's important that I find out. Ja mata! ~Kurama' I replied instantly. 'Kelly's favorite color is rose. Good luck!' "This is gonna be an interesting summer," I said to myself. "Why?" I turned to face Hiei. "We're going somewhere in a week," I said, "And the others are coming home." "Cool," Hiei said as he hugged me.  
  
It had been two days since I got the e-mails. Kuwabara and Sam walked in to the apartment we all shared. "Konnichiwa!" I cried. "Konnichiwa!" said Sam. She pulled a beautiful kimono out of a large bag at her side. The kimono was pink, and covered in blue kittens. Sam handed the kimono to Kelly. "I had it made especially for you," she said as Kelly hugged her. Then she pulled out a decorated sword hilt and gave it to Hiei. "Thanks," he said. Then Sam pulled out a small jade dragon and gave it to me. On the bottom of the figurine was carved 'Best Friends Forever' in Japanese. "Thank you so much," I said. I hugged my friend.  
  
Kurama walked inside. A small bag was at his side. He handed me and Hiei each a small pendant. Then, he pulled out a rose-colored kimono. It was decorated with red and white roses. He handed the kimono to Kelly. Then he pulled her aside from the rest of us. Kelly came back a minute later with a stunned look on her face. She whispered something in my ear. "HE ASKED YOU WHAT!?!" I yelled. We all laughed. Kelly showed me a small rose- colored ring.  
  
'It has been a week since Kurama and Kelly got married. I guess me and Hiei are the only single members of the group now. O.O That means Hiei might ask me the same question. I gotta go. Hiei and I are going out tonight.' I put away my journal. I had started writing in it when the others left for Tokyo. That was about one and a half years ago. I put on a black t-shirt that said '99% demon 1% angel' in red and gold letters, black jeans with flame patterns on the sides, a flame pendant, and black sneakers. This was the outfit that had started it all. The outfit Hiei had bought me. The sneakers were new though. I had bought them that morning. Hiei and I then left for the park.  
  
I lay in the soft grass, watching the stars. Hiei was sitting next to me. It's so beautiful," I said, "I wish I could reach up and touch one of those stars." Hiei handed me a small black box. Inside was a small ring, entwined with ruby's and diamonds. I looked up at Hiei. He kissed me and whispered something in my ear.  
  
AN: I know this chapter was kinda sappy. Gomen, I was on a sugar high, and I remembered an amazing experience. If you want to hear about the experience, just e-mail me at jessica083089@MSN.com, or tell me in your review. Anyway, here's the preview of the original chapter eight.  
  
~*~  
  
"Leave her alone!" Karasu broke away. I turned to see Sam and Kelly. "Where are the guys?" I asked. "They don't know we're gone," said Kelly. Karasu tied them to a tree. I tried to sneak away, but he caught me. He pinned me to the tree once more. He kissed me again. 'Why won't he let me go?' I thought, 'Why me? Why not someone else? I'm not that pretty!' Then, Karasu began to undo my shirt. 'I'd better get away before he goes too far,' I thought. I raised my knee as fast as I could. Karasu hit the ground. I untied Kelly and Sam. "I need mouthwash!" I said as I began to spit. Kelly produced a small box of mints. "This might help," she said. "Thanks," I stuffed five mints into my mouth. Then, Shishi Wakamaru and Suzaku came after us. "Not again!" I cried as Shishi Wakamaru tried to pin me to a tree.  
  
Portal-girl: There is no lemon or rape. That stuff is gross.  
  
Li: Don't even think about it, you perverted people!  
  
Portal-girl: *sweatdrops* This is Li. She is my evil fangirl self. You might say, she's my Yami.  
  
Li: I love causing mischief and mayhem.  
  
Portal-girl: ^^' Anyway, I'll see all you guys later. Ja mata!  
  
Li: Ja mata minna-san! 


	9. A Few New Members of The Group

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH! How many times do I have to say it?  
  
Notes: This chapter is gonna be kinda fast paced. Gomen. It has to be fast paced because I don't want to write about all the boring stuff. And I'm sure you don't want to read it. Three new characters will be added.  
  
Pen Pals 9: A Few New Members of the Group  
  
"You must be mistaken," said Kurama, "Hiei would never do that." I showed him the ring Hiei had given me. "Six months," I said. "That's when the baby is due," said Kelly. She was three months pregnant. Sam, on the other hand, was due the next week. "Looks like you'll be busy," said Kuwabara. I nodded. "I still don't believe Hiei did it," said Botan. "I'm so proud of my brother," said Yukina. We had told her the week before. "He actually loves you that much," said Kayko. "I still don't believe he proposed," said Yusuke, "That's something I never thought I'd see." The rest of us nodded in agreement.  
  
Sam and Kuwabara walked in. Kelly, Botan, Yukina, Kayko, and I raced to see the new baby. "What's her name?" asked Kayko. "Kadi," said Sam. She cradled the baby in her arms. "I can't wait for my baby," said Kelly.  
  
Kelly and Kurama walked in the door. "What did you name him?" asked Yukina. "We named him Kyano," said Kelly. "And more joy will come next week," said Botan. "I can't wait!" cried Sam.  
  
Hiei and I walked inside, followed by the others. "I don't believe they actually did it!" said Koenma. "No one thought they would," said Kuwabara, "But they did it." "Is there a problem with that?" I asked. Kuwabara shook his head.  
  
I woke to the sound of crying. I walked over to Brianna's crib and picked her up. I began singing Chiquitita and she fell asleep. "She wakes up so easily," I said, "Being a parent is sure tough." I then went back to sleep.  
  
"Bria!" I called, "Time for school!" Bria walked in and started scarfing her pancakes. Hiei walked in. "Good morning," he said. "Why don't you take Bria to school today?" I asked. "Fine," Hiei grumbled. Bria was in eighth grade. Hiei raced Bria to school. She won.  
  
"Mom, Dad?" Bria walked into our room. "What is it?" I asked. Bria pressed play on her CD player.  
  
'Thank you for the music The songs I'm singing Thank you for the joy They're bringing Who can live without it? I ask in all honesty What would life be Without a song or a dance what are we So I say thank you for the music For giving it to me Mother says I was a dancer before I could walk She says I began To sing before I could talk And I've often wondered How did it all start? Who found out that nothing Can capture a heart Like a melody can Well, whoever it was, I'm a fan So I say Thank you for the music The songs I'm singing Thank you for the joy They're bringing Who can live without it? I ask in all honesty What would life be Without a song or a dance what are we So I say thank you for the music For giving it to me I've been so lucky I am the girl with the golden hair I wanna sing it out to everybody What a joy, what a life, what a chance Thank you for the music The songs I'm singing Thank you for the joy They're bringing Who can live without it? I ask in all honesty What would life be Without a song or a dance what are we So I say thank you for the music For giving it to me So I say thank you for the music For giving it to me'  
  
"She's definitely joining the group," said Hiei. "Yay!" said Bria. "Okay," I said, "She can join the group."  
  
AN: Next chapter, Botan and Koenma's daughter Caina joins the group. So does Kayko and Yusuke's son Terry. All the kids join, and they all sing. There's a singing contest between the three worlds. And, there are more missing artifacts. I find a necklace with weird powers. Could this be one of the ten artifacts of Fantasia? And who the heck are Katsuya and Tiori? Well, I guess you'll find out next chapter. Ja ne! 


	10. The Singing Contest and The Ten Artifact...

Disclaimer: I own Kelly, Sam, Caina, Tiori, Katsuya, Terry, Kadi, Kyano, Bria, and me. Oh yeah, and the Artifacts of Fantasia, The Shoryukens, and Kira.  
  
Notes: I had planned them entering another Dark Tournament, but decided against it. I decided a singing contest would be more fun. Enjoy!  
  
Pen Pals 10: The Singing Contest and The Ten Artifacts of Fantasia  
  
We walked into the arena. "Representing the Makai," said the announcer, Kira, "Tiori and Katsuya!" The crowd cheered. "Representing Reikai, Hibikime!" More loud cheering. "Representing Ningenkai, The Shoryukens!" More cheers. "And representing the combined worlds, the Demonic Angels!" The crowd went nuts. "We'll begin with Hibikime." A young girl with blue hair and black eyes walked into the arena. She wore a green dress.  
  
'Early morning,  
  
she wakes up  
  
Knock, knock, knock  
  
on the door  
  
It's time for make-up  
  
Perfect smile  
  
It's you they're all  
  
waiting for  
  
They go.  
  
"Isn't she lovely, this  
  
Hollywood girl?"  
  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
  
But she cry, cry, cries in her  
  
Lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing  
  
In my life  
  
Then why do these tears come  
  
At night?  
  
Lost in an image,  
  
in a dream  
  
But there's no one there to  
  
Wake her up  
  
And the world is spinning,  
  
and she keeps on winning  
  
But tell me what happens when  
  
it stops?  
  
They go.  
  
"Isn't she lovely, this  
  
Hollywood girl?"  
  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
  
But she cry, cry, cries in her  
  
lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing  
  
in my life  
  
Then why do these tears come  
  
at night?  
  
Isn't she lucky, this  
  
Hollywood girl?  
  
She is so lucky, but why does  
  
she cry?  
  
If there's nothing missing in  
  
her life  
  
Why do tears come  
  
at night?  
  
She's so lucky, she's a star  
  
But she cry, cry, cries in her  
  
lonely heart, thinking  
  
If there's nothing missing  
  
in my life  
  
Then why do these tears come  
  
at night?'  
  
The crowd booed loudly. "Sorry Hibikime," said Kira, "But you're out! Next we have Katsuya and Tiori!" Two guys walked into the arena. One had silver hair and crimson eyes. He wore an outfit similar to the one Shishi Wakamaru wore. "I'm Tiori," he said. The other guy, Katsuya, had light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers, a light blue jacket, and a strange necklace.  
  
'Miracles happen, miracles happen  
  
You showed me faith is not blind  
  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
  
Miracles happen, miracles happen  
  
I can't imagine living my life without you now  
  
Not ever having you around  
  
We found our way out  
  
(on you I can depend)  
  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
  
There are million reasons  
  
I'm lookin up  
  
I don't want this to end  
  
Nothin  
  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
  
Knowing what goes around will come around  
  
You showed me faith is not blind  
  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
  
When you believe  
  
(miracles happen)  
  
You showed me dreams come to light  
  
That takin a chance on us was right  
  
All things will come with a little time  
  
When You believe  
  
There is no question we found the missing pieces  
  
Our picture is complete  
  
It's fallen into place  
  
(it's fallen into place)  
  
This is out moment, you and I are looking up  
  
Someone is watching over us  
  
Keeping me close  
  
Closer to you everyday  
  
Nowhere  
  
Nowhere on earth i'd rather be  
  
No one can take this away from you and me  
  
You showed me faith is not blind  
  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
  
When you believe  
  
(miracles happen)  
  
You showed me dreams come to light  
  
That takin a chance on us was right  
  
All things will come with a little time  
  
When You believe  
  
When you believe  
  
The soul is a shining light  
  
When you believe  
  
The heart has the will to fight  
  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
  
We're gonna find our way  
  
You showed me faith is not blind  
  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
  
When you believe  
  
(miracles happen)  
  
You showed me dreams come to light  
  
That takin a chance on us was right  
  
All things will come with a little time  
  
When You believe'  
  
The applause was deafening. "We have competition," said Bria. The Shoryukens got on stage. The music started up.  
  
'(So yesterday)  
  
(So yesterday)  
  
(So yesterday)  
  
You can change your life  
  
(if you wanna)  
  
You can change your clothes  
  
(if you wanna)  
  
If can change your mind  
  
Well that's the way it goes  
  
But I'm gonna keep your jeans  
  
And your old black hat  
  
('Cuz I wanna)  
  
They look good on me  
  
You're never gonna get them back  
  
At least not today  
  
Not today  
  
Not today, 'cuz  
  
If it's over let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird  
  
Thats already flown away  
  
Laugh it off  
  
Let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok  
  
Ha!  
  
Okay  
  
You can say you're bored  
  
(If you wanna)  
  
You could act real tough  
  
(If you wanna)  
  
You could say you're torn  
  
But I've heard enough  
  
Thank you  
  
You've made my mind up for me  
  
When you started to ignore me  
  
You won't see a single tear  
  
It isn't gonna happen here  
  
At least not today  
  
Not today  
  
Not today, 'cuz  
  
If it's over let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird  
  
Thats already flown away  
  
Laugh it off  
  
Let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok  
  
If you're over me  
  
I'm already over you  
  
If it's all been done  
  
What is left to do  
  
How can you hang up  
  
If the line is dead  
  
If you wanna walk out  
  
I'm a step ahead  
  
If you're moving on  
  
I'm already gone  
  
If the light is off  
  
Then it isn't on  
  
At least not today  
  
Not today  
  
Not today, 'cuz  
  
If it's over let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird  
  
Thats already flown away  
  
Laugh it off  
  
Let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard you're so (yesterday)  
  
If it's over let it go and  
  
Come tomorrow it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
I'm just a bird  
  
Thats already flown away  
  
Laugh it off  
  
Let it go and  
  
When you wake up it will seem  
  
So yesterday  
  
So yesterday  
  
Haven't you heard that I'm gonna be ok'  
  
The crowd booed louder than before. It was our turn to sing. "We're singing the song that made us famous," said Kelly.  
  
'He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell  
  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
Five years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
  
She turns on T.V.  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got  
  
Tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl, but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck, that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each other's world  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About the girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About the girl you used to know'  
  
The applause was lauder than it had ever been. Hiei hugged me tightly. "Come back tomorrow to see the Demonic Angels face off against Tiori and Katsuya!" yelled Kira.  
  
"That was so much fun!" said Caina. "Yeah," agreed Terry. "We're gonna win!" said Kyano. "Totally," said Kadi. "I say we have competition," said Bria. "You're right," I said, "Katsuya and Tiori are good." "Where's Hiei?" asked Kurama. I shrugged my shoulders. "Hello," I turned to face Tiori and Katsuya. "Hi," I said, "What's up?" "We came to check out the competition," said Tiori. "They seem normal to me," said Katsuya. "Does that necklace have some magical powers?" I asked, "Or is it just supposed to make you look good?" Katsuya smiled. "You're pretty," he said, "Ya know that?" "Sorry," I said, "I'm taken." "By whom?" asked Katsuya. "By me." I hugged Hiei. "Where were you?" I asked. "I had some business to take care of," Hiei said, "We need to find the rest of the artifacts." He handed me an armband and a ring. I pocketed the items. "This is Katsuya and Tiori," I said. Hiei glared at them. Katsuya took off his necklace and handed it to me. "See ya around, babe," he said as he and Tiori walked away.  
  
I put on the necklace. "We gotta go," said Bria. "I'm coming," I said. I walked onto the stage. Katsuya stood next to me. "Good luck," he said, "You'll need it." "Thanks," I said, "But you're the one who needs luck." Hiei snuck up behind me. "Don't even think about it," I warned. Hiei hugged me. "How did you know I was sneaking up on you?" he asked. "I have no idea," I said. "Welcome back!" said Kira, "It's the Demonic Angels vs. Katsuya and Tiori!" The crowd went nuts. "We'll start with the Demonic Angels!"  
  
'Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?  
  
I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright  
  
When i see you smile and i go  
  
oh oh oh  
  
i would never want to miss this  
  
cuz in my heart i know what this is  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere i belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Have you ever wondered what life is about?  
  
You could search the world and never figure it out  
  
you don't have to sail all the oceans  
  
no no no  
  
happiness is no mystery and  
  
here now it's you and me  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere i belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Open your eyes  
  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
  
shout to the sky  
  
(This is what dreams are made of)  
  
Then i see u smile and i go  
  
oh oh oh  
  
Yesterday my life was duller  
  
Now everything's technicolor  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
Hey now  
  
Hey now  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
I've got somewhere i belong  
  
I've got somebody to love  
  
This is what dreams are made of  
  
(Hey now)  
  
(Hey now)  
  
Hey now  
  
This is what dreams  
  
This is what dreams are made of'  
  
"Next, we've got Tiori and Katsuya!" cried Kira.  
  
'Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead  
  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
  
So much to do so much to see  
  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
  
You'll never know if you don't go  
  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
  
It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture  
  
The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
  
My world's on fire how about yours  
  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored  
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shooting stars break the mold  
  
Somebody once asked could you spare some change for gas  
  
I need to get myself away from this place  
  
I said yep what a concept  
  
I could use a little fuel myself  
  
And we could all use a little change  
  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
  
So much to do so much to see  
  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
  
You'll never know if you don't go  
  
You'll never shine if you don't glow  
  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
  
And all that glitters is gold  
  
Only shooting stars break the mold'  
  
"Uh-oh!" said Kira, "Looks like we have a tie!" "We won't for long!" said Kelly.  
  
'The tide is high  
  
But I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your number one  
  
I'm not the kinda girl  
  
Who gives up just like that Oh no  
  
It's not the things you do  
  
That tease and hurt me bad  
  
But it's the way you do the things  
  
You do to me  
  
I'm not the kinda girl  
  
Who gives up just like that  
  
Oh no  
  
The tide is high  
  
But I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your #1  
  
The tide is high  
  
But I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your #1  
  
#1  
  
#1  
  
Every girl wants  
  
You to be her man  
  
But I'll wait my dear  
  
'Til it's my turn  
  
I'm not the kinda girl  
  
Who gives up just like that  
  
Oh no  
  
The tide is high  
  
But I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your #1  
  
The tide is high  
  
But I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your #1  
  
#1  
  
#1  
  
Everytime that I get  
  
The feeling  
  
You give me something  
  
To believe in  
  
Everytime that I got  
  
You near me  
  
I don't believe that  
  
I want it to be  
  
But you know that  
  
I'm gonna take  
  
My chance now  
  
I'm gonna make  
  
It happen somehow  
  
And you know I can  
  
Take the pressure  
  
A moment's pain for  
  
A lifetime pleasure  
  
Every girl wants you to be her man  
  
But I'll wait right here  
  
'Til it's my turn  
  
I'm not the kinda girl  
  
Who gives up just like that  
  
Oh no  
  
The tide is high  
  
But I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your #1  
  
The tide is high  
  
But I'm holding on  
  
I'm gonna be your #1  
  
Everytime that I get  
  
The feeling  
  
You give me something  
  
To believe in  
  
Everytime that I got  
  
You near me  
  
I don't believe that  
  
I want it to be  
  
But you know that  
  
I'm gonna take  
  
My chance now  
  
I'm gonna make  
  
It happen somehow  
  
And you know I can  
  
Take the pressure  
  
A moment's pain for  
  
A lifetime pleasure'  
  
"Beat this!" said Tiori.  
  
'Now I will tell you what I've done for you  
  
50,000 tears I cry  
  
Screaming,  
  
Deceiving,  
  
And bleeding for you  
  
And you still won't hear me  
  
....GO AWAY....  
  
Don't want your hand this time  
  
I'll save myself  
  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
  
Just when I thought I'd reach the bottom  
  
I dive again  
  
I'm going under (going under)  
  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
  
I've got to break through  
  
I'm, going under  
  
Blurring and stirring the truth that comes out  
  
(I don't know what's real and what's not)  
  
Always confusing the thoughts is my head  
  
So I can't trust myself anymore  
  
I dive again  
  
I'm going under (going under)  
  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
  
I've got to break through,  
  
I'm, so go on and scream  
  
Scream at me, so far away  
  
I won't be broken again  
  
I've got to breathe  
  
I can't keep going under  
  
I dive again  
  
I'm going under (going under)  
  
Drowning with you (drowning with you)  
  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
  
I've got to break through,  
  
I'm, going under (going under)  
  
Going under (drowning with you)  
  
I'm going under  
  
"We can beat that!" said Sam, "And we will!" "Hiei, what do you suggest?" I asked. "Your song," he said.  
  
'Walkin' out, sayin' hi to my friends  
  
Tonight it's gonna be me and you again  
  
I walk out the door and then,  
  
You aren't there  
  
Just hold me down  
  
Now that I've fallen  
  
I'm not running away from this again  
  
Not running away  
  
I ran outside  
  
I was tryin to find you  
  
You were not there  
  
I was so scared  
  
Just hold me down  
  
Now that I've fallen  
  
I'm not running away from this again  
  
Not running away  
  
I tripped and fell in the mud  
  
I cut myself and out dripped blood  
  
You reached out and helped me  
  
And then you gave me something more  
  
Just hold me down  
  
Now that I've fallen  
  
I'm not running away from this again  
  
Not running away  
  
You are my love  
  
You are life  
  
I hope you will love me  
  
As much as I love you  
  
Just hold me down  
  
Now that I've fallen  
  
I'm not running away from this again  
  
Not running away  
  
Now I know you truly love me  
  
I will not run away  
  
Never again  
  
I will never run from fate again  
  
Just hold me down  
  
Now that I've fallen  
  
I'm not running away from this again  
  
Not running away'  
  
The applause was deafening. "We have a winner!" yelled Kira.  
  
AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was so much fun to write. OMG! I just realized that this is the tenth chapter! R/R Ja mata! 


	11. Framed

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any songs I use. I do own most of the song 'Not Running Away'.  
  
Notes: I'd like to thank all my faithful reviewers. Enjoy!  
  
Pen Pals 11: Framed  
  
Katsuya walked up to me. "Congratulations," he said. He shook my hand. "Thanks," I said. Katsuya smiled. "You're boyfriend is very strong," he said. "Hiei isn't my boyfriend anymore," I said. "Then, will you go out with me?" asked Katsuya. "Hiei is my husband," I said. Katsuya didn't look away, like I had thought he would. "Why did you give me your necklace?" I asked. "Because I like you," said Katsuya. "What does the necklace do?" I asked. Katsuya smirked. "It increases your spirit awareness and your power," he said. I walked away.  
  
"Don't even think about it, Hiei," I said. Hiei let out a sigh. "How do you know when I'm sneaking up on you?" he asked, "I can't scare you anymore." "It's the necklace," I told him. "Why don't you take it off?" Hiei asked. "I like wearing it," I said, "And I don't like it when you sneak up on me, just to scare me." "I'll stop if you take off that necklace," Hiei said. He began pouting. "I give," I said, "I'll take off the necklace." I put the necklace in a small box. "Happy?" I asked. Hiei nodded and kissed me. I got back to my typing. Hiei held me tightly. "Are you ever gonna let go?" I asked. "Nope," said Hiei with a smirk. I let out a sigh.  
  
Bria ran up to me and Hiei. "Guess what," she said. "What?" I asked. "Karaoke Pop is tomorrow night," said Bria, "Can we go?" Hiei pulled out three tickets. "We're gonna be there," he said. "Did Kurama buy them?" I asked. "No," said Hiei, "I bought them this time." I hugged Hiei. "You're amazing," I said.  
  
"Welcome to Karaoke Pop!" said the announcer, "We'd like to welcome back the Demonic Angels. The group started here and now they're world famous. I wonder what they'll be singing today." "Hey everybody," I said, "The group started with just me, two of my closest friends, and our pen pals. Since then, the group has grown. Our kids are now part of the group." The crowd cheered. "I'm Bria!" "I'm Kadi!" "I'm Kyano!" "I'm Caina!" "I'm Terry!" "I'm Sam!" "I'm Kuwabara!" "I'm Kelly!" "I'm Kurama!" I'm Hiei!" "I'm Jessica!" The music began.  
  
'So no-one told you  
  
Life was gonna be this way  
  
Your jobs a joke  
  
You're broke  
  
Your love life's DOA  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
  
And when it hasn't been your day  
  
Your week  
  
Your month  
  
Or even your year, but  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
When the rain starts to fall  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Cos you're there for me too  
  
You're still in bed at ten  
  
And work began at eight  
  
You've earned your breakfast so far  
  
Things are going great  
  
Your mother warned you  
  
There'd be days like these  
  
But she didn't tell you when  
  
The world was brought  
  
Down to your knees, and  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
When the rain starts to fall  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Cos you're there for me too  
  
No-one could ever know me  
  
No-one could ever see me  
  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
  
What it's like to be me  
  
Someone to face the day with  
  
Make it through all the rest with  
  
Someone that I'll always laugh with  
  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
  
And when it hasn't been your day  
  
Your week  
  
Your month  
  
Or even your year  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
When the rain starts to fall  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Cos you're there for me too  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Cos you're there for me too'  
  
The applause slowly died down. "I think we have a winner!" said the announcer. "Stop!" Everyone turned to where the voice had come from. It was Tiori and Katsuya. "They can't win," said Tiori, "They already have a record contract." "And don't you think that you should give someone else a chance?" said Katsuya. "Alright," said the announcer, "You guys can have a chance." Tiori went first.  
  
'Desperado, why don't you come to your senses,  
  
You've been out ridin fences for so long now,  
  
Oh and you're a hard one, but I know that you've got your reasons,  
  
The things that are pleasin' you can hurt you somehow.  
  
Don't you draw the Queen of Diamonds boy, she'll beat you if she's able.  
  
You know the Queen of Hearts is always your best bet.  
  
Now it seems to me some fine things have been laid upon your table,  
  
But you only want the ones you can't get.  
  
Desperado, you ain't gettin no younger,  
  
Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin you home,  
  
And freedom, oh freedom, well that's just some people talkin.  
  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone.  
  
Don't your feet get cold in the wintertime,  
  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine,  
  
It's hard to tell the nighttime from the day.  
  
And you're losin all your highs and lows,  
  
Ain't it funny how the feelin goes away?  
  
Desperado, why don't you come to your senses,  
  
Come down from your fences- open the gates.  
  
It may be rainin, but there's a rainbow above you.  
  
You'd better let somebody love you,  
  
LET SOMEBODY LOVE YOU.  
  
You'd better let somebody love you,  
  
before it's too late.'  
  
"Very good," said the announcer. "My turn," said Katsuya.  
  
'It's astounding;  
  
Time is fleeting;  
  
Madness takes its toll.  
  
But listen closely...  
  
Not for very much longer.  
  
I've got to keep control.  
  
I remember doing the time-warp  
  
Drinking those moments when  
  
The Blackness would hit me  
  
And the void would be calling...  
  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
It's just a jump to the left.  
  
And then a step to the right.  
  
With your hands on your hips.  
  
You bring your knees in tight.  
  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
  
That really drives you insane.  
  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me.  
  
So you can't see me, no, not at all.  
  
In another dimension, with voyeuristic intention,  
  
Well secluded, I see all.  
  
With a bit of a mind flip  
  
You're into the time slip.  
  
And nothing can ever be the same.  
  
You're spaced out on sensation.  
  
Like you're under sedation.  
  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
Well I was walking down the street just a-having a think  
  
When a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink.  
  
He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise.  
  
He had a pickup truck, and the devil's eyes.  
  
He stared at me and I felt a change.  
  
Time meant nothing, never would again.  
  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
It's just a jump to the left.  
  
And then a step to the right.  
  
With your hands on your hips.  
  
You bring your knees in tight.  
  
But it's the pelvic thrust  
  
That really drives you insane.  
  
Let's do the time-warp again.  
  
Let's do the time-warp again.'  
  
"I think we need a tie-breaker," said the announcer. Koenma appeared on stage. "Katsuya, Tiori," he asked, "What are you two doing?" "We came to win a contest," said Tiori. Then I sensed a great amount of energy coming from Tiori. "Hand over the Ring of Fantasia," I said. Tiori stared at me. "How did you know I had it?" he asked, "Did Katsuya tell you?" "No," I said, "That ring gives off a lot of energy." Tiori handed the ring to Koenma. "We still need to find the necklace," said Koenma. "I know where it is," said Katsuya. "Where?" asked Koenma. "She has it." He pointed to me. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Koenma took the necklace that Katsuya had given me. "This is the last artifact," said Koenma, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to go to Spirit World for questioning." "But I didn't do it!" I said. I saw Katsuya smirk as I walked away.  
  
"I didn't steal anything!" I said. "You were caught red-handed!" said Koenma, "I'm sorry, but you'll have to go to Spirit Prison." "She would never do anything like that!" cried Hiei. "I'm sorry," said Koenma. Botan reluctantly took me to a large cell. "I wish there was something I could do," she said. "There is something you can do," I said, "Clear my name." "I know you didn't do it," said Botan, "But how am I supposed to prove it to Koenma?" "Get Katsuya to confess," I said. "I'll try," Botan said as she walked away.  
  
AN: I hope you've enjoyed the story so far. And you should go read The New Member. My friends Sasami9876 and Shizuragirl wrote it. It's a great story. Ja ne! 


	12. Demons or Psychics?

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any songs I use.  
  
Notes: ytre: If you don't like self-insertion, then why are you reading this fic? Have you ever heard of Freedom of the Press? It states that I can write whatever I want to. Are you stupid, or did you not read the summary? The original summary said that there was self-insertion. I've changed the summary so that those who hate self-insertion know not to read this. And for all the other flamers out there, I don't mind flames. As a matter of fact, I send them back where they came from.  
  
A reviewer who was too chicken to put their name said that I should get a life. Well, I've got news for you, I have a life! And if no one wanted to read my stories, then I would've ended this story a long time ago. And I happen to like creating OC's. Creativity is a gift. I happen to be one of the few people with that gift. You must not be a Hiei fan, because if you were, you wouldn't downsize other fans. If I want to make Hiei OOC, I will make Hiei OOC. And FYI, Hiei can love. Otherwise, he wouldn't care about his sister, Yukina.  
  
Pen Pals 12: Demon or Psychic?  
  
'Hiei,' I said mentally. 'What is it?' asked Hiei. 'I need to get out of here,' I said, 'Botan's gonna try to help, but I'm not sure if she can do it on her own. I want you and Bria to help her.' 'Alright,' said Hiei, 'You'll be out of there in no time.' He closed the link. "I hope so," I said to myself.  
  
Tears escaped Bria's eyes. "How could you do that?" she asked. "I had no choice," said Koenma. "I know she's innocent!" Bria cried. "In order for her to be released," said Koenma, "We need proof that she's innocent." He looked around the room. "Do any of you have proof that she didn't steal the necklace?" "Trust," said Kelly, "I know that my friend would never steal." "How do you know she didn't lie?" asked Koenma. "Our friend would never lie to us," said Sam. "I know she didn't do it," said Kurama, "She's an honest woman." "She would never do anything like that," said Kuwabara. "I know she didn't do it," said Botan. "But none of you have any physical proof," said Koenma, "And none of you were with her when the items were stolen." "Hiei probably was," said Yusuke. "Where's Hiei?" asked Koenma. "He's at home," said Kurama, "And he's crying."  
  
"You have a visitor," said the ogre guarding my cell. Katsuya came into view. "Hello," he said, "Lovely day, isn't it?" "Why did you do it?" I asked. "I knew that you would catch me with the necklace," said Katsuya, "So I decided to get rid of it. I knew that Koenma trusted you, so I gave you the necklace. I told Koenma that you had the necklace, because I knew you would come after me once you figured it out. And being that you're trapped in Spirit Prison, you can't do that." "My friends and family are clearing my name as we speak," I said, "As soon as Hiei tells Koenma where I was when the artifacts were stolen, I'll be free and you'll be the one trapped in this cell." Katsuya smirked and walked off.  
  
"Dad!" Bria cried, "Koenma needs to see you immediately." "I can't go," said Hiei, "If the others saw me like this, they'd never let me live it down." "They already know that you're crying," said Bria, "And they don't care. They're too busy worrying about mom. None of them know where she was the night the artifacts were stolen. You're the only one who does. Mom will be stuck in Spirit Prison until you tell Koenma where she was that night." Hiei smiled. "Let's go," he said.  
  
"When were the items stolen?" asked Botan. "Two days before Karaoke Pop," said Koenma. Bria and Hiei ran into the room. "We can prove my moms innocence now," Bria said. "I know where Jessica was that night," said Hiei, "I was with her. Bria was spending the night with Kadi. Jessica and I were in the garden. At around midnight, Jessica said that something was going to be stolen. Stayed up all night watching her." "She knew that the items were going to be stolen?" asked Yusuke. "Yes," said Hiei, "She seems to know when something big will happen." "That just makes things more complicated," said Kurama. "Jessica didn't leave the human world that night," said Hiei. "She couldn't have stolen the artifacts," said Bria, "The artifacts were in Spirit World." "Then who stole the necklace?" asked Koenma. "Katsuya stole the necklace," said Botan. "Katsuya knew he would get caught, so he gave the necklace to my mom," said Bria, "He knew that my mom would go after him when she found out, so he told Koenma that she had the item. She went to Spirit prison, so he is in no danger at the moment."  
  
I sat alone in the cell. A tear slid down my cheek and fell to the ground. I began to sing to keep more tears from coming.  
  
(The Winner Takes It All)  
  
"That was beautiful," said Botan. I looked up. Bria, Hiei, and Koenma were with her. "You should sing a solo in our next concert," said Bria. "What are you guys doing here" I asked. "You're off the hook," said Koenma, "Hiei told us that you didn't leave the human world the night the artifacts were stolen." He opened the door. Hiei kissed me. "I never thought I'd see that," said Koenma. "They do that all the time," said Bria, "Where have you been for the past twenty years?"  
  
I spotted Katsuya in the crowd and ran after him. 'If I could only go a little faster.' I thought, 'Or if I could catch him from this distance.' I imagined Katsuya trapped in a cage of green energy. 'That would be pretty funny,' I thought. I stopped dead in my tracks. Katsuya was in a cage of green energy. "What happened?" I wondered out loud. "That's what I was about to ask," said Hiei. "How did you go faster than us?" asked Bria. "I was going faster than you two?" I questioned, "What's going on?" "Let me out!" yelled Katsuya. "Not on your life!" I yelled back, "You're going to Spirit Prison." Botan appeared and took Katsuya away. "What happened?" asked Koenma. "I don't know," I said, "I thought it would be funny if Katsuya were trapped in a cage of green energy and it happened. When I was running after him, I wished that I could run a little faster and I went faster than Hiei and Bria." "Kurama might know what's going on," said Hiei.  
  
Kurama opened the door. "We need your help," said Hiei. Kurama led us inside. "I wish I could help," he said, "But I'm trying to figure out what's wrong with Kelly. The other day, Kadi said she wished she wasn't an only child. Kelly said that she wished the same thing. Now she's expecting." "That's similar to what happened to me," I said, "I wished I was faster, and I out-ran Hiei and Bria. I wished Katsuya was in a cage, and he was in a cage." "We figured you would know what's wrong," said Bria. "I'm sorry," said Kurama, "But I'm just as confused as you are." "Wait a minute," said Bria, "Their wishes come true. That means if they wished they knew what was wrong, they would know." I smiled. "You're a genius Bria," I said, "I wish I knew what was wrong with me and Kelly." "What's the cause?" asked Kurama. "It's your fault Kelly's like that," I said, "And it's Hiei's fault I'm the same way." "What did we do?" asked Hiei. "What happens when a demon bites a human they love?" I asked. "The human either becomes a demon, dies, or gets unnatural powers," said Kurama. "Exactly," I said, "Kurama bit Kelly, and Hiei bit me. We now have unnatural powers." "Or you're becoming demons," said Hiei, "Remember the cage of energy? It's a demon attack." "What kind of demon?" I asked. "A viper demon," said Kurama.  
  
AN: This chapter was kinda weird. You decide whether the girls are turning into demons or not. R/R. Plushies to all who give good reviews! Ja ne! 


	13. Demons

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
Notes: Only one vote? Oh well, I guess that means they're turning into demons. Thanks angelkeiko300.  
  
Pen Pals 13: Demons  
  
"We might become demons," I said. "But I like being human," said Kelly. "Me too," I said, "If we don't become demons, we'll be psychics like Genkai." "I don't want to be a psychic either," complained Kelly. "There's nothing we can do about it," I said, "If there was, we'd probably do it." "Why doesn't Sam have any powers?" Kelly asked. "Because she wasn't bitten by a demon that loved her," I explained. Kurama and Hiei walked in. "We're sorry for the trouble we've caused you," said Kurama. "It's okay guys," I said, "You didn't know this would happen." "If we had known," said Hiei, "We wouldn't have bitten you." He kissed me. "Well," said Kelly, "I'm not completely unhappy about this." "Why not?" I asked. "Because I'm gonna have another baby!" Kelly said. I laughed. "How do we find out whether we're demons or not?" I asked. "You have to ask the demon priestess Kana," said Hiei. "Then let's go find her," said Kelly.  
  
"Are you sure you know the way?" I asked. "We've been there before," said Kurama. "Are you sure we'll be safe in the Makai?" asked Kelly. "No," said Hiei, "That's why we're going with you." We jumped through the portal and landed in a large clearing. It was dark. Kurama began making a bed of leaves. "Aren't we gonna go find the demon priestess?" I asked. "You want to travel in the Makai in the middle of the night?" asked Hiei. "Good point," I said. I lay down next to Hiei. "I hope we don't get attacked in the middle of the night," said Kelly. "Me too," I said. I slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Wake up!" yelled Hiei. "Are we under attack?" I asked. "No," said Hiei," but we will be if we stay here any longer." I got up. Kelly and Kurama were scattering leaves. "Let's go already," I said, "I wanna get out of here as soon as possible."  
  
Three days later, we arrived in front of a large cave. "Is this the place?" asked Kelly. Kurama nodded. We walked inside. "Who dares enter my lair?" demanded a feminine voice from within the cave. "Kelly Minamino!" "Jessica Jaganshi!" "Yoko Kurama!" "Hiei Jaganshi!" A woman with silver hair and crimson eyes stepped out of the shadows. "I thought you're sisters name was Yukina," she said. "My sisters name IS Yukina," Hiei said. The woman's eyes widened. "You mean that's your mate?" she asked. Hiei nodded. "And what about Yoko?" asked the woman. "Actually," said Kurama, "It's Suichi Minamino." "So," said the woman, "That other girl is your mate." Kurama nodded. "Why are you here?" asked the woman. "We need your help, Kana," said Hiei. "What did you do this time?" asked Kana. "We bit them," said Kurama, "We need to know whether they're turning into demons or not." Kana put her hand on Kelly's forehead. "There's two life forms here," she said. "She's pregnant," said Kurama. Kana stared at him. "This is the second time," she said, "And the other girl has one child." "How does she know this stuff?" I asked. "I'm not sure," said Hiei, "But she is a demon priestess. She can do almost anything." Kana put her hand on my forehead. She smiled. "You're going to have to make room for one more person in your home," she said. "What do you mean?" asked Hiei. "I can predict the future," said Kana, "And you have a twisted mind, Hiei." "Does she mean.?" I began. "Yes," said Kana, "That's exactly what I mean." I glared at Hiei. "What are you two talking about?" asked Hiei. "You'll see," said Kana. "So," asked Kelly, "Are we demons or not?" Kana sighed. "I'm very sorry," she said, "But you, Kelly, are a demon." "What kind of demon?" asked Kurama. "I can't tell yet," said Kana. "What about me?" I asked. "You're a demon too," said Kana. "What kind?" asked Hiei. "A viper demon," said Kana. For the first time, I could see fear in Hiei's eyes. "As long as she doesn't bite you," said Kana, "You'll be fine." "What if she does bite me?" asked Hiei. "If she doesn't use her venom, then you're fine," said Kana, "But if she does use her venom, then she'll have to remove it before it's too late." She put her hand on Kelly's forehead again. "What kind of demon is she?" asked Kurama. "She's a Neko demon," said Kana. "Oh no," said Kurama. "Oh yes," said Kana, "That's the diagnosis. Jessica is a viper and Kelly is a neko. You know the fee, now pay up." "What's the fee?" I asked. "It always changes," said Hiei. "What is it this time?" asked Kurama. "Something you treasure," said Kana. Hiei pulled out a red tear gem. "Now Kurama has to pay," said Kana. Kurama handed her a small gold coin. "That will do nicely," said Kana, "Now go away."  
  
"What's so bad about being a neko demon?" asked Kelly. "You're a cat demon," said Kurama, "You fight dirty, you play rough, and you don't want to know what else." "You're right," said Kelly, "I don't want to know. But I have to know." "I'll tell you later," said Kurama. "What's so scary about viper demons?" I asked. "Viper demons are venomous," said Hiei, "Whatever they bite dies, unless the demon removes the venom." "How do they remove venom?" I asked. "If they're very powerful, they can pull the venom out through the wound," said Hiei, "They could also suck the venom out through the mouth." "Like CPR," I said, "And Rescue Breathing. It's almost a kiss." Kelly laughed. "Those were the two things I hated about health class," she said, "The almost kissing." "I always liked that part of health," said Kurama. Kelly punched him in the arm and we all laughed.  
  
We walked into Koenma's office. "Sir!" said Ogre, "Two demons have just entered the palace!" "We happen to know those demons," said Kelly. "They're both female," said Kurama. "And they just happen to be in this very office," said Hiei. "And they just happen to be me and Kelly," I said. Koenma stared at us. "But you two are humans," he said. "We were humans," said Kelly, "But we aren't any more." "We were bitten by Kurama and Hiei and they kinda accidentally turned us into demons," I said. "What kind of demons are you," asked Kurama, "Kitsune and Fire Apparition?" "No," said Kurama. "I'm a Neko demon," said Kelly. "And I'm a viper demon," I said. Koenma's eyes filled with fear. "Don't worry," said Hiei as he wrapped his arms around my waist, "They'll be the least of your worries." "What could be worse than a female neko demon and a female viper demon?" asked Koenma. "A half kitsune, half neko demon," said Kurama. "And a half Fire, half viper demon," I said. "You mean.?" asked Koenma. "Three months left," said Kelly. "Hasn't happened yet," I said, "Don't know when it will happen. All I know is that it'll happen in the very near future." "Do you think it'll happen this week?" asked Hiei. "Don't even think about it," I said. Hiei smirked evilly. "He's thinking about it, isn't he?" asked Kelly. "Yep," I said, "That's what happens when I tell him not to think about something. He thinks about it anyway." Kelly and I laughed as we left Koenma's office and went home.  
  
Kadi opened the door and led us to Kelly's room. "Hey Kelly," I said, "How's the baby?" "She's doing fine," said Kelly. "Have you thought of a name yet?" I asked. "Her name is Shiori," said Kurama. Hiei smirked. "You're naming her after your human mother?" he asked. "There's nothing wrong with that," I said. "Has it happened yet?" asked Kelly. "Not yet," I said, "I thought it would happen sooner, but I guess I was wrong." Hiei whispered something to Kurama. They tried their hardest not to laugh. "I didn't know Hiei had a sense of humor," said Kelly. "I wonder what they're laughing about," I said. "You'll find out eventually," said Bria, "Dad tells you everything." "You're right," I said, "And when he doesn't tell me something, I torture him until he does." We all laughed.  
  
"Hiei is gonna pay," I said. "What did he do this time?" asked Sam. "Remember what Kana said to me?" I asked. "You mean.?" asked Kayko. "That's exactly what I mean," I said, "I just found out." "How long?" asked Yukina. "Three months," I said. "You mean you haven't known about it for three months?" asked Botan. I nodded. "And Hiei will pay for not telling me sooner," I said. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Koenma walked in. "What's going on?" asked Kuwabara. "It happened," I said, "Three months ago." Yusuke and Kuwabara busted up laughing. Koenma suppressed his laughter. Then Kurama walked in. "What's so funny?" he asked. "It happened," said Kelly, "And Hiei knew about it when it happened three months ago." "So you found out?" asked Kurama. "That's what you were laughing about last week," I said. Kurama nodded. Hiei walked in and wrapped his arms around my waist. "I take it you found out," he said. "Yeah," I said, "And you don't get any sweet snow for a week." Hiei began pouting. "Fine," I said, "Three days." Hiei kissed me. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you," he said.  
  
"I can't handle another concert," I said. "You have to be there," said Hiei, "There's no concert without you." "Then you have to help me find a babysitter for Sarah," I said. "I'm sure Yusuke and Kayko would do it," said Bria. I picked up the phone and dialed Yusuke's number. "Hi, Kayko? I need you to take care of Sarah tonight. Okay. Bye." I hung up. "She says she'd be glad to," I said. "Let's go," said Hiei. We left Sarah with Kayko and went to the park. "What are we gonna sing?" asked Sam. "How am I supposed to know?" asked Kelly. "How about we sing a slow song," said Kadi. "That might work," I said.  
  
'hontou ni taisetsu na mono igai subete sutete  
  
shimaetara ii no ni ne  
  
genjitsu wa tada zankoku de  
  
sonna toki itsu datte  
  
me o tojireba  
  
waratteru kimi ga iru  
  
itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
  
dou ka sono egao ga  
  
taema naku aru you ni  
  
hito wa minna kanashii kara  
  
wasurete yuku ikimono dakedo  
  
aisubeki mono no tame  
  
ai o kureru mono no tame dekiru koto  
  
deatta ano koro wa  
  
subete ga bukiyou de  
  
toomawari shita yo ne  
  
kizutsuke atta yo ne  
  
itsuka eien no nemuri ni tsuku hi made  
  
dou ka sono egao ga  
  
taema naku aru you ni  
  
deatta ano koro wa  
  
subete ga bukiyou de  
  
toomawari shita yo ne  
  
tadoritsuitan da ne'  
  
The applause was, once again, deafening. "I guess we have some Inuyasha fans out there," said Kelly. "Let's sing another Anime song," said Sam.  
  
'[Hiei] Unknown to me when I think of you  
  
My heart gets itchy  
  
[Jess] Please do your best  
  
Once in a while let's play  
  
[Bria] Maybe your burning eyes are  
  
Proof of justice  
  
[Kurama] It's love! [Kelly] I don't understand  
  
[Kuwabara] I am serious! [Sam] What a wonderful man  
  
[All] Passions play a game of tag  
  
[Hiei] It's a dream! [Jess] It's a whim  
  
[Kurama] If it is you [Kelly] It seems like a mirage  
  
[All] When shall we meet  
  
[Kuwabara] Until yesterday giving up's my only choice  
  
Rocket fireworks that don't open  
  
[Sam] But I believe if it's your strength  
  
You can be of help for everyone's sake  
  
[Bria] Sometime recall that  
  
Seemingly no good night  
  
[Hiei] It's no good! [Jess] Are you sad?  
  
[Kurama] It can't be! [Kelly] Don't shake anymore  
  
[All] For some reason it's like slashing veins  
  
[Kuwabara] I'm serious! [Sam] Are you all right?  
  
[Hiei] The surprise I got [Jess] I returned  
  
[All] Suddenly we stared  
  
[Kurama] It's love! [Kelly] I don't understand  
  
[Kuwabara] I am serious! [Sam] What a wonderful man  
  
[All] Passions play a game of tag  
  
[Hiei] It is a dream! [Jess] It's a whim  
  
[Kurama] If it is you [Kelly] It seems like a mirage  
  
[All] When shall we meet  
  
[Kuwabara] It's love! [Sam] Two always  
  
[Hiei] I am serious! [Jess] It's covered with puzzles  
  
[Kurama] It's a dream! [Kelly] It's an unanswerable quiz'  
  
There was more applause than before. "We sure have a lot of YYH fans tonight," said Sam. "They like my song!" said Kuwabara happily. "Of course they do," said Kelly, "It's a cool song." "Should we sing another one?" asked Kurama. "Why not?" said Hiei.  
  
'I'll never forget the color of the sky that day  
  
Our feelings for each other were indescribably strong  
  
Our hopes were easily accomplished  
  
I knew we could do it on our first try!  
  
If you disrupt things like the name of friendship, then  
  
Do you believe in anything?  
  
We do more than just speak when we are Eye to Eye  
  
While we transmit our feelings for each other  
  
You seem to fight just so you know  
  
Replacement doesn't create different bonds  
  
SHAKIN' HEART  
  
At times, my feelings are hurt, and the grief bring tears  
  
But men fight the pain in tears, and continue to accomplish their goals  
  
I need to be comforted if things get worse  
  
Being young and shy  
  
Don't try to ignore your warm-hearted feelings,  
  
Take my hand!  
  
We do more than just speak when we are Eye to Eye  
  
Our courage is boiling from inside us  
  
Our sadness is changing into smiles  
  
The gentleness of truth has real meaning  
  
SHININ' ON  
  
We do more than speak when we are Eye to Eye  
  
I can get you, You can get me  
  
We do more than speak when we are Eye to Eye  
  
We do more than just speak when we are Eye to Eye  
  
While we transmit our feelings for each other  
  
You seem to fight to know  
  
That replacement doesn't create different bonds  
  
SHAKIN' HEART'  
  
There was more applause. "They really like Poltergeist Report," I said. We all bowed and left. "That was fun," said Bria. "I can't wait till the next concert," I said. I laid my head on Hiei's shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
AN: I hope you guys enjoyed the songs. The first one was Dearest from Inuyasha. The second one was Rocket Fireworks Love Song from YYH: Poltergeist Report. The third one was Eye To Eye from Poltergeist Report. I hope you all liked this chapter. Ja ne! 


	14. The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any songs I use.  
  
Notes: I'm sorry I haven't updated much lately. I have a major writer's block. Well, at least I'm updating.  
  
Pen Pals 14: The Beginning of the End  
  
I sat in the living room. Tears streaked my face. "Why is she going?" asked Hiei. "She wants to," I said, "And it's her choice, not ours." "But that would break up the band," Bria said. "Sarah can go to the Isle of Mann for two years if she wants to," I said, "It's part of her heritage." "How?" asked Hiei, "You're not Scottish." "Yes I am," I said, "I have ancestors from Scotland, England, Ireland, Germany, Iceland, the Isle of Mann, and Denmark." "You do?" asked Hiei. I nodded. "My mom used to do geneology when I was a kid." "I don't want Sarah to leave," said Hiei. "Neither do I," I said, "But it's her decision, not ours. She's not a little girl any more." Sarah walked in. "I'm ready to go," she said. Bria hugged her.  
  
Kadi hugged Sarah. "I'll miss you," she said. "Same here," said Sarah. Kyano walked up to her. "I'm gonna miss you a lot," he said. Sarah hugged him. "I'll miss you too," she said. Sarah walked over to Kayko and Yusuke. She hugged them and said goodbye. The same thing happened with Botan, Koenma, Caina, Yukina, and Terry. Sarah went up to Kuwabara and Sam. "It's not gonna be the same without you," said Sam. "We're really gonna miss you," said Kuwabara. "I hope you come back soon," said Kelly. "She'll only be gone for two years," said Kurama, "And in the meantime, we'll have no fun at all." Sarah laughed. "I don't want you to go," said Bria. "Me neither," said Shiori. "I'll come back soon," said Sarah. I hugged her. "Two years will seem like eternity without you," I said. Hiei hugged Sarah. "I miss you already," he said. "I'll miss you all," said Sarah as she boarded the plane, "Goodbye!"  
  
"The concert starts in five minutes," said Kurama, "You three need to cheer up. It's not like Sarah will never come back." "We know," said Hiei, "But it's not gonna be the same without her." "I miss my sister," said Bria. "We all do," I said, "But Kurama's right, we need to cheer up. Besides, there're people waiting to hear us sing."  
  
'I close my eyes  
  
And I can see  
  
The day we met  
  
Just one moment and I knew  
  
You're my best friend  
  
Do anything  
  
For you  
  
We've gone so far  
  
And done so much  
  
And I feel  
  
Like we've always been together  
  
Right by my side  
  
Through thick and thin  
  
You're the part of my life  
  
I'll always remember  
  
The time has come  
  
It's for the best I know it  
  
Who could've guessed that you and I .  
  
Somehow, someday  
  
We'd have to say goodbye  
  
You've helped me find  
  
The strength inside  
  
And the courage  
  
To make all my dreams come true  
  
How will I find  
  
Another friend  
  
Like you  
  
Two of a kind  
  
That's what we are  
  
And it seemed  
  
Like we were always winning  
  
But as our team  
  
Is torn apart  
  
I wish we could go  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
The time has come  
  
It's for the best I know it  
  
Who could've guessed that you and I .  
  
Somehow, some way  
  
We'd have to say goodbye  
  
Somehow, today .  
  
.we have to say goodbye'  
  
'Your hearts beating around the clock  
  
Time ticking away it doesn't stop  
  
Evolution is taking place  
  
The world is spinning and changing everyday  
  
Anything you think of with a name  
  
There isn't anything in life, that ever stays the same  
  
Everything changes, changes  
  
Things are changing constantly  
  
Everything changes, changes  
  
It's evolutionary  
  
Everything changes, changes  
  
Changing all the time  
  
Playing with your mind  
  
Modified of rearranged  
  
Everything has gotta change  
  
You take a chance, you throw the dice  
  
You risk it all, it's just a part of life  
  
You hold on tight, to what you know  
  
You can't hold back, you gotta let it go  
  
Every little step that you embrace  
  
One road ends, another begins and  
  
Takes you to a better place  
  
Everything changes, changes  
  
Things are changing constantly  
  
Everything changes, changes  
  
It's evolutionary  
  
Everything changes, changes  
  
Changing all the time  
  
Playing with your mind  
  
Modified of rearranged  
  
Everything has gotta change'  
  
'You've been such a good friend  
  
I've known you since I don't know when  
  
We've got a lot of friends,  
  
But they come and go  
  
Even though we've never said it,  
  
There's something that the two of us both know  
  
Together, forever no matter how long  
  
From now, until the end of time  
  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
  
That forever and a day  
  
That's how long we'll stay  
  
Together and forever more  
  
Always gone that extra mile  
  
Depended on you all the while  
  
Even in the good and bad times  
  
You will see  
  
From now until our journey's end  
  
You know you can always count on me  
  
Together, forever no matter how long  
  
From now, until the end of time  
  
We'll be together, and you can be sure  
  
That forever and a day  
  
That's how long we'll stay  
  
Together and forever more  
  
No matter where our destiny leads  
  
I'll be there for you, always come through  
  
And that you can believe'  
  
The audience roared with applause. "I hope Sarah's watching this," said Bria. "Of course she is," said Kelly, "She wouldn't miss this concert."  
  
"Sarah's absence will bring down our ratings," said Kelly. "Yeah," I said, "But it's so hard to say no to that pout." "What pout?" asked Hiei. "Yours," I said. Hiei began pouting. "What do you want?" I asked. Hiei hugged me. "I have everything I want right here." "How cute," said Sam, "He's back to not leaving you alone." "I know," I said, "He was like that until we found out about Bria. Then he became a protective father." Everyone started laughing. "And now that Sarah's gone, I only have to worry about Bria," said Hiei. "Actually," said Bria, "You won't have to worry about me anymore." "Why?" asked Hiei, "Did I miss something important?" "Bria and Kyano are getting married," said Kurama. "Oh no," said Hiei. "You and Kurama are gonna be related," I said. "So will the two of us," said Kelly. "Yeah," I said. "When did they start dating?" asked Hiei. "A year ago," said Bria, "Where have you been?" "When's the wedding?" asked Hiei. "Two days from now," said Sam.  
  
It had been a week. Bria had moved in out. "I always dreaded growing up," I said, "I was always too scared to think about the future. But now Bria's married." Hiei hugged me. "No one likes to think about the future," he said. "I wish the girls hadn't left," I said. "So do I," said Hiei.  
  
AN: What do you think so far? If I get lots of nice reviews, then I might start putting in previews for the next chapters. I don't want to end this fic, but I have to. It'll be a while before it ends though. I'm just gonna mess with your minds for a while. R/R. Ja ne! 


	15. Back to the Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any songs I use.  
  
Notes: Wow. Fast update.  
  
Pen Pals 15: Back to the Beginning  
  
I sat down on the couch. Hiei kissed me. "Kadi's leaving," said Kelly, "So is Shiori." "I don't believe it," said Kurama, "They're already moving out." "I hope the others don't leave too," said Hiei. "Caina is," said Botan. "And Terry," said Yusuke. "Too bad Kyano left," I said. "It's like we've gone back in time," said Sam. "Why?" asked Kuwabara. "When we started out," I said, "It was just you, Sam, Kelly, Kurama, Hiei, and me. Now it's just the six of us again." "Oh," said Kuwabara.  
  
'I want to change the world  
  
Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,  
  
Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile  
  
Change my mind  
  
If we reach out to the soaring future  
  
without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine,  
  
It's wonderland  
  
You've left something in the far reaches of the grey sky,  
  
and you keep on searching  
  
as you wander.  
  
In the night when your heart shook, and I can't see tomorrow  
  
I can't believe anything, and close my ears.  
  
When I met you, I found my true place in life.  
  
An innocent kindness is right here.  
  
And so we awaken...  
  
I want to change the world  
  
I won't hesitate again. If I can shape a future with you,  
  
then I can fly anywhere.  
  
Change my mind  
  
I can spread my wings and fly towards the unknown future  
  
without losing my passion.  
  
It's wonderland  
  
We keep swimming the same world  
  
until the day we reach our dreams.  
  
All of us bear the same worries  
  
When you stop and look, I'll be right here  
  
gazing at you.  
  
I want to change the world  
  
If you accept my gaze as I watch over you  
  
and don't let go of my hand, I can do anything.  
  
Change my mind  
  
I won't let you be alone. Everyone is here.  
  
Let's pierce our way through whatever may happen.  
  
It's wonderland  
  
I want to change the world  
  
Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything,  
  
Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile  
  
Change my mind  
  
If we reach out to the soaring future  
  
without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine.  
  
It's wonderland'  
  
"We have an announcement," said Sam. "Several members of the group have left," said Kelly. "The Demonic Angels is now back to the original six," I said.  
  
'April roses, tiny sparrows Comets bright and new All belong together With the mystery that is you When I see your little face I hear a song from long ago I think you know The many secrets I've forgotten  
  
Generations through the ages Joined as one somehow Leading to the miracle That I am holding now From the sky and from the sea Upon a breeze you came to me You seem to see A greater universe than I do  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby Dream of somewhere far away Do you remember still How I hope you always will Keep the memory of the day The world was born  
  
When you wake up I'll be waiting Eager for your smile You've had quite a journey darling You should rest a while When you cry we still rejoice To hear your voice - oh yes, it's true Please understand how much we love you  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby Later on perhaps you'll tell The wonderous things you've seen More miraculous than dreams Tell me all about the day The world was born  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby Dream of somewhere far away Do you remember still How I hope you always will Keep the memory of the day The world was born'  
  
We all sat in a circle. "Everything's falling apart," said Koenma, "Eventually, the Demonic Angels will be no more than a memory." "You're wrong," said Sam, "I'll stay with the group." "Me too," said Kuwabara. "I will stay by my friends," said Kelly, "I won't leave." "Neither will I," said Kurama. "I will never leave the group," I said, "You guys are my friends and my family." "I won't leave either," said Hiei, "I'll stay by my friends no matter what." "They won't split up," said Botan, "They care about each other too much. Over the years, even Kuwabara and Hiei have become close friends." "Now that's scary," said Yusuke. "I wish you guys the best of luck," said Kayko.  
  
'He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell  
  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
Five years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
  
She turns on T.V.  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got  
  
Tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl, but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck, that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each other's world  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About the girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About the girl you used to know'  
  
"It's definitely a blast from the past," said Sam.  
  
'So no-one told you  
  
Life was gonna be this way  
  
Your jobs a joke  
  
You're broke  
  
Your love life's DOA  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
  
And when it hasn't been your day  
  
Your week  
  
Your month  
  
Or even your year, but  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
When the rain starts to fall  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Cos you're there for me too  
  
You're still in bed at ten  
  
And work began at eight  
  
You've earned your breakfast so far  
  
Things are going great  
  
Your mother warned you  
  
There'd be days like these  
  
But she didn't tell you when  
  
The world was brought  
  
Down to your knees, and  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
When the rain starts to fall  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Cos you're there for me too  
  
No-one could ever know me  
  
No-one could ever see me  
  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
  
What it's like to be me  
  
Someone to face the day with  
  
Make it through all the rest with  
  
Someone that I'll always laugh with  
  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah  
  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
  
And when it hasn't been your day  
  
Your week  
  
Your month  
  
Or even your year  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
When the rain starts to fall  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Like I've been there before  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Cos you're there for me too  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
I'll be there for you  
  
Cos you're there for me too'  
  
AN: I hope you liked it. The band has started breaking up, but Kuwabara, Sam, Kurama, Kelly, Hiei, and me have promised to stick together. Will we all keep the promise? Or will the Demonic Angels become no more than a memory? Find out in the next chapter! Ja ne! 


	16. Two More Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any songs I use.  
  
Notes: I'm full of ideas today, so I'm writing several chapters. I hope you like them.  
  
Pen Pals 16: Two More Gone  
  
Sam walked in holding a box. "This is so that you guys will never forget me," she said. Sam handed Kelly a bracelet. She gave Kurama a rose pin. Hiei got a dragon pin. I received a necklace. Kuwabara walked in. He gave everyone a small sword pendant. "Why are you guys giving us this stuff?" asked Kelly, "It's not like we're never gonna see you again." "We're moving to Tokyo," said Sam. "What about our promise?" asked Kelly, "We promised to stick together no matter what." "You're breaking more than one promise," I said, "Before we even had pen pals, you, me, and Kelly promised that we'd never leave each other behind. All for one, and one for all. Remember?" "I remember," said Sam, "And I'm sorry guys. I'll miss you all terribly." Kelly and I hugged Sam. Then we hugged Kuwabara. Kurama hugged them. Hiei hugged Sam. Then he stood in front of Kuwabara. "It won't be the same around here without you and your stupidity," said Hiei. "I'm gonna miss you and your death threats," said Kuwabara. The two of them smiled and hugged each other. "I never thought I'd see that," said Kelly. "We'll never see it again," said Kurama. Sam and Kuwabara said goodbye again, and left.  
  
'Now, don't just walk away  
  
Pretending everything's ok  
  
And you don't care about me  
  
And I know there's just no use  
  
When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
Could you look me in the eye  
  
And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
You took all there was to take,  
  
And left with an empty plate  
  
And you don't care about it, yeah.  
  
And I, I've given up this game  
  
I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh  
  
Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,  
  
Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
  
Are you happy now?  
  
Do you really have everything you want?  
  
You could never give something you ain't got  
  
You can't run away from yourself  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
and tell me that you`re happy now, oohh oohhh  
  
come on tell it to my face or have i been erased,  
  
are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh  
  
are you happy now?  
  
Would you look me in the eye?  
  
Could you look me in the eye?  
  
I've had that all I can take  
  
And I'm about to break  
  
Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh  
  
Are you happy now?'  
  
"We have some bad news," said Kurama. "Sam and Kuwabara have left the group," said Hiei.  
  
'I close my eyes  
  
And I can see  
  
The day we met  
  
Just one moment and I knew  
  
You're my best friend  
  
Do anything  
  
For you  
  
We've gone so far  
  
And done so much  
  
And I feel  
  
Like we've always been together  
  
Right by my side  
  
Through thick and thin  
  
You're the part of my life  
  
I'll always remember  
  
The time has come  
  
It's for the best I know it  
  
Who could've guessed that you and I .  
  
Somehow, someday  
  
We'd have to say goodbye  
  
You've helped me find  
  
The strength inside  
  
And the courage  
  
To make all my dreams come true  
  
How will I find  
  
Another friend  
  
Like you  
  
Two of a kind  
  
That's what we are  
  
And it seemed  
  
Like we were always winning  
  
But as our team  
  
Is torn apart  
  
I wish we could go  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
The time has come  
  
It's for the best I know it  
  
Who could've guessed that you and I .  
  
Somehow, some way  
  
We'd have to say goodbye  
  
Somehow, today .  
  
.we have to say goodbye'  
  
The four of us sat in the meeting room. "I don't believe that they left," said Kurama. "How could they do that?" asked Kelly, "They promised that they would stay with us." "Well, at least we're still here," I said. Hiei hugged me. "We may have lost everyone else," he said, "But I promise that I will never leave you. You're my friends." "I promise that I will never leave," I said, "I'll stay no matter what. Even if the rest of you leave." "I won't leave," said Kurama, "I promise to stay with you, my friends." "I promise to stick with you guys," said Kelly, "I'm never gonna leave you behind."  
  
AN: I know that you guys are unhappy with me for breaking up the group. Well, I have an idea for the end of this fic. I hope you guys aren't too disappointed. Ja ne! 


	17. Farewll, My Best Friend

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any songs I use.  
  
Notes: Boy, I've been updating a lot. I guess it's cause I actually have an idea. The only problem is, I don't want to end this fic. Well, I promise you a happy ending.  
  
Pen Pals 17: Farewell, My Best Friend  
  
Here's what's happened recently: Sarah goes to the UK for two years. Then Bria and Kyano get married and quit the band. Later, Terry, Caina, Shiori, and Kadi leave. Sam, Kuwabara, Kelly, Kurama, Hiei, and I promised to stick together. Then Sam and Kuwabara move to Tokyo. Only Kelly, Kurama, Hiei, and me are left. We promised to never leave.  
  
The four of us sat in the meeting room. ~I have a bad feeling about this,~ I telepathically told Hiei. Kurama handed Hiei and I each a rose. Kelly then gave me a charm for my bracelet. "I knew something was wrong," I said. "We're sorry," said Kelly, "We didn't want to do this." "You're leaving," I said, tears streamed down my face, "After you promised twice that you would never leave. That you would stay here no matter what." "I'm sorry," said Kelly. I hugged my life-long friend. "I never thought I'd have to say goodbye to you," said Hiei. "I'm going to miss you," said Kurama. I hugged him. Hiei hugged Kelly. Then he hugged Kurama. "Goodbye, my dear friend," said Kurama. "I'll never forget you," said Hiei. Kelly and Kurama walked away. I looked at Hiei and saw tears trickling down his cheeks. I hugged him. "As long as the two of us stick together," I said, "The Demonic Angels will never die."  
  
'I close my eyes  
  
And I can see  
  
The day we met  
  
Just one moment and I knew  
  
You're my best friend  
  
Do anything  
  
For you  
  
We've gone so far  
  
And done so much  
  
And I feel  
  
Like we've always been together  
  
Right by my side  
  
Through thick and thin  
  
You're the part of my life  
  
I'll always remember  
  
The time has come  
  
It's for the best I know it  
  
Who could've guessed that you and I .  
  
Somehow, someday  
  
We'd have to say goodbye  
  
You've helped me find  
  
The strength inside  
  
And the courage  
  
To make all my dreams come true  
  
How will I find  
  
Another friend  
  
Like you  
  
Two of a kind  
  
That's what we are  
  
And it seemed  
  
Like we were always winning  
  
But as our team  
  
Is torn apart  
  
I wish we could go  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
The time has come  
  
It's for the best I know it  
  
Who could've guessed that you and I .  
  
Somehow, some way  
  
We'd have to say goodbye  
  
Somehow, today .  
  
.we have to say goodbye'  
  
"We're the only ones left," I said. "Well, now you'll be alone," said Kayko, "Yusuke and I have to go back to Tokyo." I hugged Kayko. "I'll miss you," I said. "Same here," said Kayko. "I'm leaving too," said Yukina. "So are Koenma and I," said Botan. I hugged my friends. Then Yusuke and Koenma walked in. I hugged them. "I'll miss you all," I said as they walked out the door.  
  
'It would be nice if we could put away and throw out  
  
everything except what really mattered, but  
  
reality is just cruel.  
  
In such times,  
  
I see you laughing  
  
whenever I close my eyes.  
  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
that smiling face will  
  
have to stay with me without fail.  
  
People are all sad, so  
  
they go and forget, but-  
  
For that which I should love,  
  
For that which gives me love, I will do what I can.  
  
Back then, when we met,  
  
it was all awkward.  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
We got hurt, didn't we?  
  
Until the day I reach eternal sleep,  
  
that smiling face will  
  
have to stay with me without fail.  
  
Back then, when we met,  
  
it was all awkward.  
  
We went the long way, didn't we?  
  
We got there in the end.'  
  
"The group has diminished to two," I said. "Kurama and Kelly have gone to Tokyo," said Hiei.  
  
'I want to change the world Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything, Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile Change my mind If we reach out to the soaring future without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine, It's wonderland  
  
You've left something in the far reaches of the grey sky, and you keep on searching as you wander. In the night when your heart shook, and I can't see tomorrow I can't believe anything, and close my ears. When I met you, I found my true place in life. An innocent kindness is right here. And so we awaken...  
  
I want to change the world I won't hesitate again. If I can shape a future with you, then I can fly anywhere. Change my mind I can spread my wings and fly towards the unknown future without losing my passion. It's wonderland  
  
We keep swimming the same world until the day we reach our dreams. All of us bear the same worries When you stop and look, I'll be right here gazing at you.  
  
I want to change the world If you accept my gaze as I watch over you and don't let go of my hand, I can do anything. Change my mind I won't let you be alone. Everyone is here. Let's pierce our way through whatever may happen. It's wonderland I want to change the world Piercing through the gales, unafraid of anything, Now I hold my courage and pieces of my smile Change my mind If we reach out to the soaring future without losing our passion, we'll be able to shine. It's wonderland'  
  
"I don't believe it," said Hiei, "All of the others are gone. We're the last of the Demonic Angels." I didn't say anything. A silent tear slid down my cheek. My daughters had left. My friends and their kids had left. Hiei and I were alone. No one was there. Except. "Chris and BreAnna," I said. "What?" asked Hiei. "Chris and BreAnna," I said, "They're still here." I ran to the phone. 


	18. Alone

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any songs that are used in this fic.  
  
Notes: I know you're all dying to find out what's gonna happen. So I decided to do a fast update. Just so you know, this chapter will be the saddest one yet. You better have tissues handy.  
  
Pen Pals 18: Alone  
  
I sat in my room. Tears ran down my cheeks. "I don't believe they're all gone," I said. Hiei walked in. A sad expression was on his face. "You miss them too," I said, "Don't you?" "Yes," said Hiei, "But I'll be seeing them soon." "What do you mean?" I asked. "I'm needed back in Tokyo," said Hiei, "We'll never see each other again." More tears escaped me. "You can't leave," I said. "I have to," said Hiei, "I guess you're flying solo now." A single tear escaped. As it neared the floor, it became an acid green tear gem. Hiei picked it up and pulled a red tear gem out of his pocket. He handed me the tear gem. "I will never forget you," he said. I kissed him. "Goodbye, Hiei," I said, "I love you." "I love you too," said Hiei as he walked out the door.  
  
I walked in to 7 11. "Hey," said BreAnna, "What's wrong?" "Remember when I called you?" I asked. BreAnna nodded. "Well, Hiei's no longer here," I continued, "He had to go back to Tokyo. He said I'd never see him again." "I'm so sorry," said BreAnna, "I have more bad news. Chris moved to New York." "Are you leaving too?" I asked. "Yeah," said BreAnna, "I'm moving to Florida next week." "I'm alone," I said, "I'm the last one. Everyone else is gone, and you're leaving." "I'm sorry," said BreAnna, "I'll miss you." "Ditto," I said.  
  
It had been two weeks since BreAnna left. I walked onto the stage. "Everyone," I said, "The rest of the Demonic Angels have left. This song is dedicated to them."  
  
'I close my eyes  
  
And I can see  
  
The day we met  
  
Just one moment and I knew  
  
You're my best friend  
  
Do anything  
  
For you  
  
We've gone so far  
  
And done so much  
  
And I feel  
  
Like we've always been together  
  
Right by my side  
  
Through thick and thin  
  
You're the part of my life  
  
I'll always remember  
  
The time has come  
  
It's for the best I know it  
  
Who could've guessed that you and I .  
  
Somehow, someday  
  
We'd have to say goodbye  
  
You've helped me find  
  
The strength inside  
  
And the courage  
  
To make all my dreams come true  
  
How will I find  
  
Another friend  
  
Like you  
  
Two of a kind  
  
That's what we are  
  
And it seemed  
  
Like we were always winning  
  
But as our team  
  
Is torn apart  
  
I wish we could go  
  
Back to the beginning  
  
The time has come  
  
It's for the best I know it  
  
Who could've guessed that you and I .  
  
Somehow, some way  
  
We'd have to say goodbye  
  
Somehow, today .  
  
.we have to say goodbye'  
  
I sat alone in my room. I looked through photos from back when we started the band. One picture in particular caught my eye. Kelly sat in Kurama's lap, both of them smiling. Kuwabara's arm was around Sam's neck, and both of them held up the peace sign. Hiei's arms were around my waist, and my arms were around his neck, we were both smiling. I remembered that day.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
We were all having a picnic in the park. It was the day before we left on our World Tour. Kuwabara put his arm around Sam. "You two should go out," said Kelly. Kurama pulled her into his lap and smiled. Kelly smiled back. Hiei grabbed me from behind and grinned evilly. I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck. He actually looked scared. I leaned towards him. Our faces were an inch away. Hiei smirked. I looked at him confusedly. Then he leaned forward and kissed me. "How cute!" exclaimed Sam. We all smiled. Sam and Kuwabara held up the peace sign. Suddenly, a flash went off. We turned to face the camera as it flashed again.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I looked at the writing below the picture. "Friends Forever!" Several tears spilled onto the picture. "I'll never see them again," I said. More tears fell as I looked at a picture of me and Hiei.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Hiei and I walked into the Ice Cream Shop. "Two Sweet Snow Mountains," I said. Hiei and I sat down with our ice cream. When it was gone, we sat there, staring at each other. Hiei blinked. "I win," I said. Hiei smiled. "What?" I asked. Hiei pulled me into his lap. "I have a hostage," he said, "Now I'm the winner." "No fair!" I said. I tried to stand up. "Let go," I said. "Nope," said Hiei, "I don't release my hostages." Neither of us said anything for a while. Suddenly, we both cracked up. I hugged Hiei. "Hello," said Kelly, "What happened to the 'No Hostage' Policy?" Hiei and I stared at her for a minute then smiled. "What 'No Hostage' Policy?" asked Hiei. Kelly pulled out a camera and took a picture. She grinned. Hiei and I smirked. We pulled out our cameras and took pictures of her and Kurama. We all cracked up. We were still laughing when Sam and Kuwabara walked in.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
"Sweet Snow Madness" "I miss them," I said as more tears spilled. I went to the phone and dialed a number. "Hey," Kayko's voice came on, "We're not here right now. Yusuke and Terry are most likely working right now. Leave a message, and we'll get back to you when we can." I hung up. I couldn't call the others. I didn't know how to contact them. Another tear gem formed. I pulled Hiei's tear gem out of my pocket and put it on a gold chain. "I'll never forget you," I whispered.  
  
I walked through a black field. A figure appeared. "Hiei!" I cried as I ran to the figure. Before I reached him, he disappeared.  
  
I woke to the sound of my alarm clock. I put on the outfit Hiei had given me the day he had arrived. I put on the tear gem necklace and the flame pendant. I went outside and got the mail. On my way to the meeting, I noticed a black envelope. I opened it and a silver bandana fell out. I read the letter. "Dear Jessica, I had Yukina make this for you. I hope you like it. Love, Hiei" I tied the bandana around my head.  
  
I walked into the meeting room. "What is it this time?" I asked. "Another tour," said my manager, Jenny. "US tour?" I asked. "World tour," said Jenny, "You will not go as the Demonic Angel though. You are now Jess." I smiled and hugged Jenny. "Thank you," I said. Jenny smiled. "You leave tomorrow," she said.  
  
An: I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I told you it would be sad. Everyone is gone. What will happen next? I don't know. But I do know that you're gonna love the end of this fic. Ja ne! 


	19. Reunited

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any songs used in this fic.  
  
Notes: I couldn't help it! I just had to write the next chapter. The suspense was killing me. I'm adding a new OC this chapter. You have been warned.  
  
Pen Pals 19: Reunited  
  
I sat in the plane, thinking. I was going back to Tokyo. That's where everyone else was. Sarah had moved there a week after she had gotten back from the Isle of Mann. When the plane landed, I looked around the airport. The smile left my face when I saw that none of my friends were there. My escort took me to my hotel.  
  
~Other POV~  
  
Bria and Kyano stood outside the Tokyo Dome. A small baby slept in Bria's arms. "I wonder what all the excitement's about," she said. "Look," said Kyano. He pointed to a poster. 'Jess! Live in concert tonight at the Tokyo Dome' "Who's Jess?" asked Bria. "I don't know," said Kyano, "Let's get tickets."  
  
Yusuke, Kayko, and Terry picked up a flyer. "Jess?" questioned Yusuke. "She must be pretty famous," said Terry, "Let's go see her." "Yeah," said Kayko.  
  
Sam, Kuwabara, Sarah, Caina, Koenma, Botan, Yukina, Shiori, and Kadi walked into the Tokyo Dome. "I wonder who Jess is," said Caina. "I sense a familiar aura," said Sarah. "Me too," said Kuwabara. "Let's hurry and get to our seats," said Kadi.  
  
Kelly and Kurama sat down in the front row. Hiei and a young girl with silver hair and blue eyes sat next to them. "Hiei," said Kelly, "I don't believe you're dating! And Kana of all people!" "I already told you," said Hiei, "I don't care that Kana is Katsuya's sister. And Jessica and I will never see each other again. So I have nothing to worry about."  
  
~My POV~  
  
I walked onto the stage. "Hello everyone," I said, "I'm Jess. I'd like to dedicate this song to my old band. They were my friends and family."  
  
'He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell  
  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
Five years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
  
She turns on T.V.  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got  
  
Tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl, but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck, that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each other's world  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About the girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About the girl you used to know'  
  
I scanned the audience and saw them. Sarah, Bria, Kyano, Kadi, Shiori, Kayko, Terry, Yusuke, Koenma, Caina, Botan, Yukina, Sam, Kuwabara, Kelly, Kurama, and Hiei. But, who was that girl with him? He had his arm around her. I shook my head. They were all staring at me. Several of them were crying. "This next song is dedicated to Hiei," I said.  
  
'I was cheated by you And I think you know when So I made up my mind It must come to an end  
  
Look at me now Will I ever learn I don't know how But I suddenly lose control There's a fire within my soul Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything  
  
Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist you? Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed you  
  
Yes, I've been broken-hearted Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know My, my, I should not have let you go.  
  
I was angry and sad When I knew we were through I can't count all the times I have cried over you  
  
Look at me now Will I ever learn I don't know how But I suddenly lose control There's a fire within my soul Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything  
  
Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist you?  
  
Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed you  
  
Yes, I've been broken-hearted Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know My, my, I should not have let you go  
  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring One more look and I forget everything  
  
Mamma mia, here I go again My, my, how can I resist you?  
  
Mamma mia, does it show again? My, my, just how much I've missed you  
  
Yes, I've been broken-hearted Blue since the day we parted Why, why did I ever let you go? Mamma mia, now I really know My, my, I should not have let you go'  
  
Hiei said something to the girl next to him, and she left with an angry look on her face. I smiled. "This next song is for Kelly and Sam," I said.  
  
'Til the end I will be with you We will go where our dreams come true All the times that we have been through You will always be my best friends  
  
Here we are - on a new adventure Danger lurks - somewhere in the darkness We are set - for surprises - even battle! We're a team - no one better mess with us!  
  
If we stand as one There's nothing to fear We'll beat the darkness And we'll stay right here! Time after time That's how it will be Just you and me  
  
Til the end I will be with you We will go where our dreams come true All the times that we have been through You will always be my best friends  
  
Good friends - are those who stick together When there's sun and in the heavy weather  
  
Smile after smile That's how it will be Just you and me.  
  
Til the end I will be with you We will go where our dreams come true All the times that we have been through You will always be my best friends  
  
Remember when we first met? We had such fun, oh I never will forget. Since then, the times are so good - We've always stuck together like best friends should  
  
Til the end I will be with you We will go where our dreams come true All the times that we have been through You will always be my best friends'  
  
Kelly and Sam ran up onto the stage and hugged me. "I missed you guys," I said. "We missed you too," said Sam. "We knew it was you as soon as you sung Sk8er Boi," said Kelly, "After all, that was our trademark song." "This one's for all the others!" I said.  
  
'Miracles happen, miracles happen  
  
You showed me faith is not blind  
  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
  
Miracles happen, miracles happen  
  
I can't imagine living my life without you now  
  
Not ever having you around  
  
We found our way out  
  
(on you I can depend)  
  
Don't have to look back to realize how far we've come  
  
There are million reasons  
  
I'm lookin up  
  
I don't want this to end  
  
Nothin  
  
Nothin should ever bring you down  
  
Knowing what goes around will come around  
  
You showed me faith is not blind  
  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
  
When you believe  
  
(miracles happen)  
  
You showed me dreams come to light  
  
That takin a chance on us was right  
  
All things will come with a little time  
  
When You believe  
  
There is no question we found the missing pieces  
  
Our picture is complete  
  
It's fallen into place  
  
(it's fallen into place)  
  
This is out moment, you and I are looking up  
  
Someone is watching over us  
  
Keeping me close  
  
Closer to you everyday  
  
Nowhere  
  
Nowhere on earth i'd rather be  
  
No one can take this away from you and me  
  
You showed me faith is not blind  
  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
  
When you believe  
  
(miracles happen)  
  
You showed me dreams come to light  
  
That takin a chance on us was right  
  
All things will come with a little time  
  
When You believe  
  
When you believe  
  
The soul is a shining light  
  
When you believe  
  
The heart has the will to fight  
  
You can do anything, don't be afraid  
  
We're gonna find our way  
  
You showed me faith is not blind  
  
I don't need wings to help me fly  
  
Miracles happen, once in a while  
  
When you believe  
  
(miracles happen)  
  
You showed me dreams come to light  
  
That takin a chance on us was right  
  
All things will come with a little time  
  
When You believe'  
  
The others joined me onstage. All except Hiei. "This is most of my old band," I said, "We were the Demonic Angels. This last song is dedicated to Hiei."  
  
'Out here in the quiet of the night Beneath the stars and moon We both know we've got something on our minds We won't admit, but it's true  
  
You look at me, I look away  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you  
  
I practice all the things that I could say Line by line, every word I tell myself today could be the day But everytime, I lose my nerve  
  
I look at you, you look away  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you  
  
Why, do you turn away It must be, you're afraid like me I try, but I cant' pretend that I Don't feel for you the way I do Cant' you see  
  
I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, but I don't know how to start I wanna tell you, but now I'm afraid that you might break my heart Oh, why should anything so easy ever be so hard to do? I wanna tell you what I'm feeling, and to say that, I love you'  
  
Hiei climbed onto the stage and embraced me. "I'll never leave again," said Hiei. "Neither will we," said Kelly. "Everyone," I said, "The Demonic Angels are back together!" The applause was welcomed by all of us.  
  
"Hiei," I said, "Who was that girl you were with earlier?" "Kana," said Hiei. "Katsuya's sister," said Kelly. I glared at Hiei. He closed his eyes. "Alright," he said, "You can hit me now." My hand met his cheek. "It looks like you hit harder than Kayko," said Yusuke. "She did," said Hiei. I hugged him. "Double-Crosser!" We turned to face Kana. "You lied to me, and cheated on me!" Kana cried. "No," said Sam, "Hiei cheated on Jess." "They were dating the whole time!" cried Kana. "No," said Kuwabara, "They were married the whole time." Kana was fuming. "You're the one who wouldn't leave me alone," said Hiei, "And it was you who drugged me and erased my memory." "She did what?" I asked. "She erased my memory," said Hiei, "I only remembered dating you. But I remembered everything when you were singing Sk8er Boi." Green energy surrounded my fist. Kelly's claws were out. "You're first mistake," said Kelly, "Was erasing Hiei's memory." She sliced at Kana's face. "You're second mistake," I said, "Was getting me mad." I punched her. "I have a message for your brother, Katsuya," I said, "Tell him that if he ever sends anyone after me again, he will die a slow and painful death." Kana turned and ran. Kelly and I smiled. "I guess being demons comes in handy," said Kelly. I laughed and hugged my friend.  
  
AN: That's it for now. I hope you liked that chapter. Ja ne! 


	20. Together Forever

Disclaimer: You all know the disclaimer by now, right? If you don't know the disclaimer, then you must not have been paying attention.  
  
Notes: Oh no! This is chapter 20! I don't wanna end Pen Pals! Please read the notes at the end.  
  
Pen Pals 20: Together Forever  
  
I hugged Hiei. "I missed you guys so much," I said. "We missed you too," said Kelly. "Are you guys coming with me?" I asked. "We're your friends," said Sam. "And family," added Bria. "We'll follow you to the ends of the earth," said Kelly. "Thanks guys," I said, "So Bria, why didn't you tell me you were a mother?" "She's only a week old," said Bria, "Her name's Jessica Kiana Minamino." "We named her after you," said Kyano. I smiled and hugged them. "Come on," I said, "We have a concert back home in the morning."  
  
We all walked on stage. "We have an announcement," I said, "The Demonic Angels are back together. And this time, it's permanent." "And we have a new band member," said Bria, "As soon as she starts singing, she's gonna join. Please welcome Jessica!" The crowd cheered.  
  
'Life's just, a game we all want to win Keep your hand a secret unleash the monsters within  
  
Sometimes it's over before its even begun If someone else gets hurt then what have you really won  
  
I'm always one card short always one day late for once I'd like an ending I can celebrate  
  
I stacked the deck myself so there's no one else to blame I need just one more move one final chance to prove  
  
I can win this game  
  
Life's just a duel that's how the world is made But are we really players or are we being played  
  
I'm always one card short always one day late for once I'd like an ending I can celebrate  
  
I stacked the deck myself so there's no one else to blame I need just one more move one final chance to prove  
  
I can win this game  
  
Is what happens next in your control Are you doing what you want or what you've been told Do you choose the card from your own hand Or are we just puppets in a master plan  
  
One more move  
  
I'm always one card short always one day late for once I'd like an ending I can celebrate  
  
I stacked the deck myself so there's no one else to blame I need just one more move one final chance to prove  
  
I can win this game  
  
One card short One day late Gimme something Something to celebrate  
  
I stacked the deck myself so there's no one else to blame One more move I'm gonna win this game  
  
I'm gonna win this game  
  
I'm gonna win this game  
  
One more move  
  
I'll win this game  
  
Then I'm gonna celebrate'  
  
"This next one is the song that started it all!" said Hiei.  
  
'He was a boy  
  
She was a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
He was a punk  
  
She did ballet  
  
What more can I say  
  
He wanted her  
  
She'd never tell  
  
Secretly she wanted him as well  
  
But all of her friends  
  
Stuck up their nose  
  
They had a problem with his baggy clothes  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
She had a pretty face  
  
But her head was up in space  
  
She needed to come back down to earth  
  
Five years from now  
  
She sits at home  
  
Feeding the baby, she's all alone  
  
She turns on T.V.  
  
Guess who she sees  
  
Skater boy rockin' up MTV  
  
She calls up her friends  
  
They already know  
  
And they've all got  
  
Tickets to see his show  
  
She tags along  
  
Stands in the crowd  
  
Looks up at the man that she turned down  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
He was a skater boy  
  
She said see you later boy  
  
He wasn't good enough for her  
  
Now he's a super star  
  
Slamming on his guitar  
  
Does your pretty face see what he's worth?  
  
Sorry girl, but you missed out  
  
Well tough luck, that boy's mine now  
  
We are more than just good friends  
  
This is how the story ends  
  
Too bad that you couldn't see  
  
See the man that boy could be  
  
There is more than meets the eye  
  
I see the soul that is inside  
  
He's just a boy  
  
And I'm just a girl  
  
Can I make it any more obvious  
  
We are in love  
  
Haven't you heard  
  
How we rock each other's world  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About the girl you used to know  
  
I'm with the skater boy  
  
I said see you later boy  
  
I'll be backstage after the show  
  
I'll be at the studio  
  
Singing the song we wrote  
  
About the girl you used to know'  
  
The crowd cheered loudly once again. "Let's give them one more," said Kurama.  
  
'You've been such a good friend I've known you since I don't know when We've got a lot of friends But they come and go Even though we've never said it There's something that the two of us both know  
  
Together, forever no matter how long From now, until the end of time We'll be together, and you can be sure That forever and a day That's how long we'll stay Together and forever more  
  
Always gone that extra mile Depended on you all the while Even in the good and bad times You will see From now until our journey's end You know you can always count on me  
  
Together, forever no matter how long From now, until the end of time We'll be together, and you can be sure That forever and a day That's how long we'll stay Together and forever more  
  
No matter where our destiny leads I'll be there for you, always come through And that you can believe'  
  
We sat down in our meeting room. "We promise to never leave again," said Kelly. "Ditto," said Sam. "Us too," said Bria. "And I will keep my promise never to leave," I said. We all laughed.  
  
AN: That's it for now. This might be the very last chapter ever. Well, unless five or more of you want me to continue writing. Please tell me you don't want this fic to end, cause I won't continue it unless five of you want me to. Ja ne! 


	21. Not Again!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH in any way.  
  
Notes: I give up! The three of you who reviewed saying you wanted me to continue were persistent. Especially Sasami. I finally got an idea, so Pen Pals is back! Special thanks to you three who wanted me to continue. And thanks to all my faithful reviewers. You guys are the best!  
  
Pen Pals 21: Not Again!  
  
I walked into the den with a smile on my face. "What did the doctor say?" asked Sarah, "Are you sick?" "No," I said. Bria smiled. She knew what was going on. "You might wanna sit down dad," she said. Hiei sat down. "Make room for one more in this family," I said, "We're having another baby." Hiei fainted. Sarah, Bria, and I cracked up. "Score one more!" said Jessica, Bria's daughter. "What's the latest news from Tiro?" I asked. "He's coming to Tokyo for Summer Vacation," said Jessica, "I feel sorry for Grandpa." "He had it coming," I said, "It's his fault the baby's coming in the first place." "Aren't you too old to have kids?" asked Sarah. "I'm not that old," I said. "Jessica's not even two yet, and she can sing and dance just as well as any of us," said Bria. "She is a part demon," I said, "Fire apparition and Kitsune. Be glad she's not part Viper like me. Then she'd be teething on trees and we'd have a dead garden." We all cracked up.  
  
"No way!" said Kelly, "Katsu is coming too! Katrina just told me about it." "Jason says that Sandra is visiting this summer as well," said Sam. "How much you wanna bet the kids fall in love with their pen pals?" I asked, an excited grin on my face. "Just like what happened to us?" asked Kelly. "Of course," said Sam, "And I agree. They're gonna fall for them." "I agree too," said Kelly. "Not Jessica," said Bria, "She's only two." "Jason certainly will," said Sarah. "So will Katrina," said Kadi. "I bet Terry and Tikiro are excited," said Kelly. "They are," said Sarah. "We all are," said Kadi.  
  
"Three generations," said Caina, "And I'm no longer a part of them." "Yes you are," said Botan, "Just because you're the only one of your friends that's still single, doesn't mean you're not their friends anymore." "Whatever mom," said Caina. "I'm sorry," said Koenma(teen form through out all of the fic), "But there's nothing we can do." "You're the king of Spirit World!" cried Caina. "Yes," said Koenma, "But I still can't do anything about your boyfriend problem." "You won't even let me out of this place unless I'm going to a concert or a party with the others!" said Caina, "You never let me meet new people!"  
  
Hiei, Bria, Jessica, and I raced towards the door. I won again. When I opened the door, a young man about Bria's age was there. He had wavy brown hair and silver eyes. He reminded me of Koenma. "Hello," he said, "You must be Mrs. Jaganshi. I'm Tiro." "Hey Tiro," I said, "Just call me Jess, I hate being formal." Tiro and I laughed. Hiei glared at him. "Are you still 'Overprotective Boyfriend'?" I asked him. "Yes," said Hiei. We all laughed.  
  
We all sat in the park. Bria and Kyano were playing Checkers. Jessica and Tiro were making faces at each other. Hiei and I were watching. "Jess!" I looked up to see Kelly and the others. A young man about Katrina's age and a girl of about Jason's age were with them. The guy had red hair just like Katrina. But his eyes were gold instead of green. The girl had golden hair like Jason and the same amber eyes. You guys must be Katsu and Sandra," I said, "Nice to meet you." "They just happen to be friends with Tiro," said Katrina. "Wow," I said, "Kinda like us, huh Sam?" "Yeah," said Sam, "Creepy, ne Kelly?" "Definitely," said Kelly.  
  
I opened the door. "Koenma! Botan! Caina!" I cried, "We haven't seen you guys for ages!" "We heard you have visitors," said Koenma. "Caina's been complaining about how we never let her meet new people," said Botan. "I'm sure she'd love Tiro," I said, "He's her age, single, and Jessica's pen pal." "Wow," said Koenma.  
  
By the end of July, Caina and Tiro were dating, Katrina and Katsu were a couple, and Sandra and Jason were inseparable. Tiro still spent a lot of time with Jessica. Hiei finally gave up on trying to scare Tiro.  
  
August came quickly. On the 30th I woke up early. Hiei wasn't there. "Hey Shorty!" I called, "Where are you?" "You're just as short as I am," said Hiei from behind me. I turned and hugged him. When I released him, Hiei handed me a gift. I opened it. It was a photo album with pictures of everything that had happened since we met. I hugged him again. "Enough with the hugs," said Hiei. I smirked and kissed him. The others were waiting downstairs. I got a charm bracelet from Bria and Kyano, an emerald kimono from Kelly and Kurama, a stack of Manga from Sam and Kuwabara, a new outfit from Terry and Kadi, a book bag from Tikiro and Sarah, and a box of hair things from Botan and Koenma. I received a viper pendant from Caina and Tiro, a new fiction book from Jason and Sandra, and a miniature fox figurine from Katrina and Katsu. Bria handed me two small packages. I opened the first. Inside was a small photo album with pictures from Jr. High. I smiled as I read the card. "BreAnna," I said. The next package was filled with small trinkets, photos, and CD's. My eyes watered up as I read the card. "It's from Chris," I said. Then Hiei handed me a journal. "It's from all of us," he said. The card had everyone's signature, including BreAnna's and Chris's. I smiled and opened the journal. Each page had an Anime pic. "Thanks everyone," I said.  
  
August 30th  
  
Today for my birthday I received many wonderful gifts. I even got something from BreAnna. And Chris sent some trinkets he found over the years. I'm so glad to hear from them again. I only just received this journal and will put my deepest thoughts here from now on. Tiro and Sandra are wonderful. Katsu, however, makes me feel uneasy. He has a familiar aura about him. Almost vulpine. He has a familiar scent, although I can't place it. The others don't seem to notice it. I know I've sensed that aura before, at least twice. I don't trust Katsu at all. I could just be paranoid, but I've never been wrong before. That's all for tonight. I'm exhausted. Ja ne!  
  
~Jess~  
  
AN: That's how I'll end each chapter from now on. If you can recognize why I don't trust Katsu, then you win a prize! You'll never guess in a million years! Well anyway, I'm really glad to be updating this fic. I know I only got three reviews asking to continue, but I also don't want this fic to end. And I'm gonna be putting in a preview of the next chapter form now on.  
  
'I no longer trust Tiro. He acts so familiar. I sense a koorime aura about him. I still don't trust Katsu. Why, I don't know. But I can't ignore it any longer. There's something familiar about those two, and I don't like it.'  
  
"No way!" ~  
"Yeah, he was innocent too." ~  
"We'll have to break him out!" ~  
"Both of their dads." ~  
"Right!"  
  
"Katsuya and Tiori are gone!" ~  
"What!?!" ~  
"They've somehow escaped!" ~  
"You've got to be kidding!" ~  
"I wish we were."  
  
Is that enough of a preview to get you to review? I sure hope so. I need reviews to inspire me. Well, you don't' have to review, but I'd like you to.  
  
Bria: Please review!  
  
Jessica: More reviews, more incentive to update.  
  
Kelly: More incentive, faster updates.  
  
Sam: Flame if you like, but you'll regret it.  
  
Okaaaaay. Well, please review! Ja ne! ~Portal-girl 


	22. Jailbreak!

Disclaimer: I don't own any songs I use. I also don't own YYH. I do, however, own the following: takes a big breath Me, Sam, Kelly, Bria, Sarah, Caina, Tikiro, Tiro, Katsu, Katsuya, Tiori, Sandra, Kyano, Katrina, Terry, Kadi, Jessica, Shiori, and Jason. Wow, that's a lot of OC's. Seventeen!  
  
Notes: Hey guys, I know it's been a while. Don't know how long. Anyways, I have a few more ideas. I probably won't use them though, cause the band can't break up. Of course, it would create a new story arc. You can vote and let me know if you want the band to split in two or not. If you vote no, I won't use that arc of the story. If you vote yes, it'll be a boy band, and a girl band. Like the Backstreet Boys and the Spice Girls, or some-such thing.  
  
Crap! I just realized something! None of you know anything about Tikiro! I don't even know who he is! Okay, I'll tell you about him now. Tikiro had shaggy black hair and warm green eyes. He's Sarah's husband  
  
Pairings(so we all aren't confused): me/Hiei Sam/Kuwabara Kelly/Kurama Bria/Kyano Caina/Tiro Katrina/Katsu Jason/Sandra Terry/Kadi Tikiro/ Sarah Shiori and Jessica are single. If I messed up on something, it's because it's been a while since I went over this fic.  
  
Chapter 22: Jailbreak!  
  
'I no longer trust Tiro. He acts so familiar. I sense a koorime aura about him. I still don't trust Katsu. Why, I don't know. But I can't ignore it any longer. There's something familiar about those two, and I don't like it.'  
  
Katrina, Katsu, Tiro, Tikiro, Sarah, Sandra, and Jason sat in a room together. They were chatting about their families. Tikiro was from a rich human family in Kyoto. Sandra was a cat demon. Jason, of course, was Sarah's son. Meaning that he's part fire apparition, human, and Viper. Sarah was my daughter. Katrina was Kadi's daughter, and Kuwabara and Sam's granddaughter. Katrina was full human, being her father, Terry, was the son of Yusuke and Kayko. Tiro and Katsu were different.  
"I'm sort of an Ice demon," said Tiro, "I'm exactly like my father. But he's in Spirit Prison for no reason."  
"And I'm a Dark Kitsune," said Katsu, "Like my dad. He's also in Spirit Prison."  
"No way!" yelled Katrina.  
"Yeah, he was innocent too," said Katsu.  
"We'll have to break him out!" said Sandra.  
"Both of their dads," said Jason.  
"Right!" everyone there agreed.  
  
Tikiro and Sarah stood guard at the entrance to Spirit Prison. Jason stood with them. The others followed Katsu and Tiro to the cell. Sandra used her claws to cut the bars. Katrina went in and led the two demons out. For the first time in years, Katsuya and Tiori were free.  
  
Spirit World was frantic with worry. Koenma was going into hysterics. Botan was flying everywhere, giving instructions. It seemed she was the only one not losing her head over the matter. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Sam, Kurama, Kelly, Hiei, and myself entered the office. Before we could ask what was going on, Koenma answered.  
"Katsuya and Tiori are gone!" he yelled  
"What!?!" Hiei asked.  
"They've somehow escaped!" Botan said.  
"You've got to be kidding!" I said  
"I wish we were," Koenma.  
  
I raced into the main room. Katsu and Tiro were there with Katrina, Sandra, Jason, Sarah, and Tikiro. Two others sat with them.  
"What have you all done?" I demanded. Hiei walked in and caught Katsuya and Tiori by the backs of their shirts.  
"We rescued them," said Katrina, as the others arrived. Kadi looked at her daughter in amazement.  
"They were in Spirit Prison for a reason," she said.  
"They're just Katsu and Tiro's dads," said Sarah.  
"I'm sorry I never told you all about the ten Artifacts of Fantasia," I said. Katsuya and Tiori cringed.  
"There were ten items," said Hiei, "A ring, a wristband, a bracelet, an armband, earrings, an anklet, a pin, a medallion, and pendant, and a necklace." Katsuya flinched.  
"Tiori stole the ring," I said, "And Katsuya stole the necklace, but he wasn't caught with it. He had given it to me as a good luck charm. Bria and Hiei remember. The necklace increased spirit awareness and physical power. Katsuya had known Tiori would be caught with the ring, and that he wouldn't be caught at all. He had seen the future, in a sense. When Tiori was caught, I had the necklace with me, which Katsuya pointed out. I hadn't known it was an Artifact. I was sent to Spirit Prison until Hiei and Bria told Koenma my alibi. Of course, I had to chase down Katsuya. He was charged with not only stealing an irreplaceable artifact, but also framing me for it." Caina turned to Tiro.  
"Your father is Tiori?" she asked. The boy nodded sadly. Tears fell from Caina's eyes. "I did love you. But I can't anymore. Now I understand why mom and dad kept me in the palace."  
"Caina, wait!" Tiro sighed. She was already gone. Katrina looked at Katsu with tears streaming down her face. The poor girl had not yet been exposed to the treachery of those with evil n their hearts.  
"I loved you, Katsu," she said, "I truly did." Katsu watched as the innocence faded from her eyes, being replaced with wisdom and understanding.  
"Katrina, let me explain!"  
"No!" Katrina ran after Caina. The two had had their hearts broken.  
"Tiro and Katsu will join you in Spirit Prison," I told Katsuya and Tiori.  
"But we were told they were innocent!" Tiro cried.  
"We'll hear you out," I said.  
"Our fathers told us that they had been wrongly accused of stealing things," Katsu said, "We had no idea they were lying to us. They said to go find help and get them out. They threatened our lives." Katsuya and Tiori glared death at their sons. It was true.  
"Fine," I said, "You two will not go to Prison, but you will be punished. Tikiro, Sarah, Katrina, Jason, and Sandra will also be punished."  
  
It had been a few months since Tiori and Katsuya went back to Spirit Prison. The pregnancy had been visible then. The baby was due any day now. Hiei walked in.  
"Anything yet?" he asked. I waited for a moment before answering.  
"No. No-"I was cut of when a spasm of pain ripped through me. "It's coming!"  
  
Three hours later, a baby boy slept in my arms(AN: I refuse to go through gory details I know nothing about!).  
"Hiroyuki," said Hiei, "That name suits him."  
"I agree," I said, "Hiro it is."  
  
Okay, another chapter done! I still have no clue as to what's going to happen next. Either the next chapter will be another band breakup that lasts a while, or I'll end the fic. You decide! And I'm pretty much all out of ideas! Ja ne! 


End file.
